Cambio de machorra a sexy por ti
by noxuchiha
Summary: Sakura es una chica simplona, poco femenina, brusca, tosca, machorra... aun así está enamorada de sasuke uchiha el mejor amigo de su hermano, el mismo que ña nombra como Sakuro...y bueno, ella no es el tipo de Sasuke si pensamos en qe se relaciona con la pricesita de Ino. ¿qué estará dispuesta a hacer para atraer a Sasuke? esa es Sakura? - dijo Sasuke baboso... - parece mujer
1. Chapter 1

Hola hermanita – me saludó, alegre como siempre mi hermano mayor, a palmaditas en la espalda.

- Hola – saludé con una sonrisa – que sucede que despertaste temprano un día sábado? – él acostumbraba a despertar tipo dos de la tarde, mas bien para alcanzar el almuerzo. Eso si no se iba de parranda.

- Es que voy a salir con Sasuke – contestó mientras se hacía una tostada con mantequilla, sonó el timbre, y me puse de pie para ver quien era.

Era Sasuke uchiha, el mejor amigo de mi hermano mayor, Naruto, ambos estaban en el penúltimo año de colegio, por lo tanto en un año más se irían a estudiar a la universidad, ellos se conocían hace bastante tiempo, siempre habían sido compañeros en el colegio, y por lo tanto siempre fueron amigos, su amistad era un tantito extraña, o más bien incomprensible, pasaban el día riéndose y luego a los dos segundos se peleaban, a veces se llamaban de tonto o idiota en vez de ocupar sus nombres, y bueno esto es aún más extraño por la diferencia abismante entre la personalidad de cada uno. Mi hermano era idiota y torpe, no se le daban muy bien los estudios, era amistoso e impulsivo, Sasuke por su lado era callado, sociabilizaba solo si era estrictamente necesario, era un as en todo lo que hacía, desde los deportes hasta el colegio o la música, y hacía las cosas pausadamente, todo organizado y previamente programado.

- Hola, está tu hermano? – me habló, él me hablaba solo para cosas estrictamente profesionales se podría decir. Y si me hablaba solo me molestaba, muy cruelmente, acostumbrado a escuchar a mi hermano mayor.

- Pasa – me quité del lado de la puerta, lo dejé entrar y cerré la puerta tras de sí.

- Si duda esta será una gran aventura – dijo naruto sobándose las manos, en señal de que algo bueno se avecinaba.

- Por supuesto indiana Jones - lo molestó y tomó su jugo. – estás listo?

- Déjame reposar, sino voy a vomitar – hizo gestos de vómito y yo le pegué en la cabeza, aún estaba comiendo.

- Naruto, estoy comiendo! – me quejé. – a donde vas a ir?

- Al cerro, a escalar .

- Puedo ir? – pregunté ansiosa – por favor? – junté mis manos para que me aceptaran en su salida.

- Pregúntale a Sasuke – mi hermano evadió su responsabilidad y le dejó el cacho, o sea yo, a su amigo. Lo miré en busca de la respuesta.

- Podrías rasmillarte las piernas – me advirtió serio.

- Crees que me importa?.

- La verdad – me miró inquisidoramente – no te importa. – sonrió, con burla.

Él siempre me miraba con burla, decía que yo era un hermano de Naruto, que parecía hombre. Y bueno, no se equivocaba, yo me vestía con ropa suelta al cuerpo, nadie aparte de mi, sabía si tenía formados los pechos o la cola abultada. jamás me había maquillado, no me arreglaba el cabello, simplemente lo ataba en un moño, lo tenía muy largo, así que me quedaba un tomate gordo, gigante y nada estético, no tenía malos modales, pero no era lo más femenina.

Sasuke me miraba raro, seguramente porque para él las mujeres tenían que ser muñecas, verdaderas muñecas, bastaba con ver a su "novia" mi compañera de curso Ino yamanaka, una chica como sacada de la televisión, rubia, de ojos azules, cintura estrecha, lindas curvas y simpaticona, o por lo menos lo fingía, interesada y calculadora, aún ellos eran un pareja, realmente pareja. Tal para cual.

Yo conocía a Sasuke hace un par de años, anteriormente no había venido con mi hermano a la casa y en el colegio ni en mis sueños me hablaría. Cuando lo conocí, me fleché de él, ese aire prepotente, su liderazgo, seguridad, seriedad, mirada acechante y su apariencia lo hacía ser un chico sexy, pero inalcanzable para mí, me gustaba, pero ni siquiera podía imaginar o llegar a pensar en que él se fijara en mí, lo único que veía en mí, era el "hermano" de su mejor amigo.

- Vamos estoy lista – salí de mi trance, me puse de pie arreglé rápidamente una mochila y me dispuse a la aventura.

Subimos al auto de Sasuke, y el condujo camino a la periferia de la ciudad para poder escalar en el cerro, era una actividad que antes no había hecho, pero que seguramente se me daría bien.

- tomen pónganse el arnés – Sasuke nos aventó unos arnés, y me lo puse, y ayudé a Naruto a ponerse el suyo. Mientras él ataba las sogas para escalar.

- Listos? – nos preguntó luego de terminar de equiparse. Asentimos con un gesto.

- Sakurita, si te sientes mal me dices para ayudarte… - lo interrumpí.

- Naruto puedo sola! – aclaré. Mi hermano acostumbraba a tratarme como una niña.

- Deja a tu hermano! – seguramente Sasuke lo único que quería era silencio para escalar tranquilo. – sakuro tiene más agallas que tú – agregó nuevamente con esa sonrisa burlona.

- Jajajajaja seguro! – se me desencajó la mandíbula al escucharlo llamarme sakuro, eso era mucho.

- Escalen y cállense – nos dijo naruto, haciéndose el serio. Y hicimos caso escalamos, y al llegar arriba, comenzamos a bajar, se suponía que subir era más complejo, pero a mí me daba miedo bajar. Desde abajo los chicos me miraban cmo ni siquiera estaba en la mitad del cerro y ellos ya habían terminado. Miraba a mi lado y veía la tierra, mis uñas llenas de tierra y finalmente no veía nada porque la tierra se me metió a los ojos.

- Aaaa! – grité, y naruto se preocupó de inmediato.

- Que pasó? – me preguntó

- Tengo tierra en los ojos y no veo, no puedo bajar – me quejé, no quería llorar, porque yo era una chica ruda por fuera, pero por dentro, era débil.

- Que molestia, voy a subir y la voy a bajar – dijo Sasuke, harto, ir con Sakuro había resultado una molestia, un estorbo. Se puso el arnés y subió cuando llegó a mi lado me tomó bruscamente del brazo y comenzamos a bajar, ni siquiera me dijo algo, solo me tironeó de vuelta a tierra firme.

- Me duele! – me quejé y lo empujé. Lo que hizo que se pegara en una roca aledaña.

- Idiota! – me regañó sobándose bajo el pecho por el lado derecho. Se había pegado fuerte, o lo había empujado muuy fuerte, estaba sangrando. Se qutó la polera y tenía una herida, un corte de unos 4 cm, y sangraba moderadamente – por idiota tendrás que hacer de enfermera. – me apuntó a su mochila – ahí hay un botiquín

- Puta! – protesté, mi hermano me miró feo, lo pasé por alto y saqué del botiquín algodón y suero fisiológico. – si te duele, dime para reírme – unte el algodón y le limpié la herida. Quería no mirarle el cuerpo, pero era atractivo, jodidamente atractivo, tenía los brazos y el abdomen trabajado, y el oblicuo delineado sutilmente, ni mucho, ni poco, era la primera vez que estaba tan cerca de su cuerpo al descubierto, y me sonrojé, bajé la cabeza, simulando concentración en lo que hacía. Pasé desapercibida. Terminé poniendo gasa y tira adhesiva.

- Muy bien!, quizás podrías ser enfermera – se burló – si fueras niña! – se rió de medio lado, finjí una sonrisa y me volteé, quería irme, ahora!

- Ya nos vamos? – preguntó naruto – recuerda que debemos estar puntuales en la fiesta. – Sasuke asintió y comenzamos a cargar las cosas para ir de vuelta a mi casa.

En el camino, no hablé nada, porque ellos estaban concentrados en la conversación que mantenían, sobre chicas, sobre las que estaban tras ellos, Sasuke había contado 5 y naruto 3, se reían de ellas, Sasuke decía que eran un montón de niñas tontas, y que ni loco las tomaba en serio, y mi hermano decía que era tierno que lo pretendieran, pero a él ya le gustaba alguien.

- y quién es la desafortunada? – preguntó el conductor.

- Es secreto, no debe saber nadie, para que resulte – mi hermano se hacía el interesante.

- Entonces no le dirás a nadie que se trata de Hinata? – preguntó Sasuke con esa risita burlona, hermosamente atractiva.

- Cómo lo sabes? – el rubio se veía indignado.

- Se te nota.

Hinata era una compañera de curso de ellos, era muy linda, muy tierna y nuestras familias eran amigas, por lo tanto manteníamos mucho contacto. A ella también le gustaba mi hermano, ojala fuera mi cuñada y pronto.

- debes cuidar a hinata – le dijo Sasuke, eso mas bien parecía una advertencia.

- No pienso en hinata como una chica de cama – aclaró naruto - tus eres así, yo soy respetuoso. – abnegado.

- Si todas se te ofrecieran – alzó los hombros, como si no fuese su culpa tener tantas oportunidades.

- Ya te vas a enamorar, y me reiré cuando hagas idioteces por la chica – advirtió naruto, pero sabía que eso difícilmente pasaría.

- Nunca – respondió tajante. Llegamos y subí a mi cuarto.

Luego de bañarme, ponerme una ropa mas cómoda. Llevaba un buzo azul y un polerón plomo tres tallas mas grande y mi clásico y feo tomate. Bajé esta vez a comer algo, eso era otra característica mía, era delgada pero comía como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

- te ha gustado escalar? – me prguntó naruto cuando entraba a la cocina. Yo me comía un sándwich.

- Sin tierra en los ojos, si – contesté, con la boca llena, ambos hicieron una mueca de desagrado. – que?! – pregunté. Mi hermano bruscamente me cerró la boca.

- No hablas con la boca llena, es asqueroso ver la comida molida – reclamó

- Naruto tu también lo haces! – me defendí.

- Pero cuando estamos solos, además eres mujer! – negaba con la cabeza mientras hablaba y Sasuke miraba con el ceño fruncido.

- Si sigues así, nunca vas a tener novio – me advirtió Sasuke comiéndose la mitad de mi sándwich.

- Era una conversación familiar… - no pude terminar de hablar por la interrupción de la chica de tv.

- Hola – era Ino, con un vestido negro ajustado, que parecía que se lo había metido con vaselina o que no respiraba, tacones y su pelo rubio liso suelto sobre sus hombros, se veía estupenda, pero Sasuke nunca la veía impresionado, seguramente acostumbrado a su belleza. Nos saludó a mi hermano y a mi con un beso en la mejilla, a Sasuke con un beso, gigantesco, como que no lo veía hace años, o que se iban a un motel en segundos. – están listos?

- Claro! – dijeron los chicos. El moreno se puso de pie, tomó la cintura de su novia y se fueron sin despedir. Mi hermano me besó en la mejilla y se retiró tras ellos.

Los vi por la ventana como se marchaban, Ino se veía como la chica mas afortunada, una buena familia, un excelente novio, era estupenda y tenía a un montón de chicas como amigas, era indudablemente popular. Ellos eran populares, cada vez que algo pasaba con ellos el colegio entero lo comentaba, era envidiable. Pero yo no tenía las condiciones para entrar en ese círculo cerrado de los populares del colegio. El timbre me sacó de estúpidos. Abrí y me puse nerviosa al ver a un chico muy guapo frente a mí.

- hola – me besó en la mejilla – está naruto?. Era un pelirrojo, alto delagado y bien parecido con voz rasposa, ojos verdes y pestañas prominentes, tanto, que parecía que tuviera los ojos pintados.

- Salió – dije tímidamente, el rió por mi reacción. – vuelve tarde – me sonrojé.

- Gracias – estiró su mano – me llamo gaara.

- Sakura – estrechamos la mano – soy hermana de naruto.

- Ajajaja no te pareces – me dijo riendo.

- Emmm no – me tranqulicé un poco. – quieres pasar?

- No, voy a alcanzar a los chicos – me dijo – quieres acompañarme? – imité a un semáforo.

- No, tengo que hacer – olvídalo, como yo, con él, y los demás amigos de mi hermano, son peras con manzanas. – gracias – le cerré la puerta en la cara y me retiré de vuelta mi sándwich. De nuevo el timbre, que insistente, pensé. Abrí la puerta esta vez con mala cara. Cambié a una sonrisa, al ver a hinata.

- hola – pasó al living – como estas? – ella también se veía preciosa, al igual que Ino, tenía el cabello largo pero negro era esbelta, mas bien voluptuosa, pero recatada.

- Bien – contesté sin ánimos.

- Naruto…..

- Se fue con Sasuke e Ino. – rodé los ojos.

- Por eso estás así – concluyó – no te pongas triste! – me tocó el hombro en señal de apoyo.

- A que te refieres? – pregunté sin entender nada.

- Si te gusta Sasuke deberías conquistarlo – me dijo simplemente, como si él me fuera atomar en cuenta.

- Que dices?! – reaccioné mal

- Ves te gusta! – me empujó despacito.

- No me gusta!

- Lo dices porque no te has mirado al espejo mientras hablas con él, o porque no ves el cambio en tu cara cuando lo ves con Ino, te conozco de hace mucho, no me engañas. – me sentenció.

- Solo lo encuentro guapo, porque lo es – dije indiferente – es una opinión objetiva.

- Eres guapa pero no te sacas partido – me dijo – y lo sabes, si te lo propones, lo tienes, lo sabes.

Quizá….. si cambio y me vuelvo una muñeca, Sasuke me tome en cuenta, deje de llamarme sakuro y me vea como una chica. Pero tendría que actuar como Ino, eso no me gustaba…. Aaahh! Que hago!


	2. Chapter 2

que te pasa?

Pero no quiero ser una muñeca tonta, y que ande a la siga de Sasuke como lo hacía Ino. Prefiero quedarme como soy, quizá no seré la chica mas linda, asombrosa, ni seré miss mundo, pero cuando encuentre novio, será porque alguien me quiera.

- no cambiaré nada – le diej tajantemente a Hinata – me gustaría gustarle por como soy.

- Pero es que no está bien ser así – me tocaba el hombro, su apoyo me molestaba, ella me imaginaba muy enamorada de Sasuke – yo no entiendo por qué a veces eres tan descuidada con tu apariencia y tus actos.

- Gracias por decir de linda manera que soy fea – me crucé de brazos.

- Mira tu ropa es una cosa, pero tus actitudes son algo aparte, recuerdas cuando te peleaste con neji y le escupiste en la cara, o cuando tiraste piedras en la casa de un profesor porque te reprobó? – negaba con la cabeza – no debes ser tan tosca.

- No es que sea tosca, es defensa – aclaré – tu exageras.

- Escupes en la calle, y a veces hablas con la boca llena de comida – puso cara de espanto – eso no es bello precisamente.

- Es que tu eres muy fina – la empujé.

- Quieres cambiar? – me preguntó mientras se sobaba el golpe de mi empujón. – en serio.

- Me gustaría, pero no sé aún. – no podía hacer las cosas tan rápido lo mejor sería si lo hago como un proceso – me gustaría pero lento – hice un gesto de stop con mi mano.

- Podemos empezar por cambiar tus modales, y luego cambias tu vestimenta – me propuso.

- Bueno, pero no le cuentes a nadie – le advertí – en serio, esto no es algo de lo que me sienta orgullosa.

- Mira, cada vez que te vea haciendo algo indebido, te lo corregiré, así luego tu recuerdas lo que no debes hacer, ok?

- Bueno – tenía un poco de miedo de hacer esto, que pasaba si las cosas no se daban a mi favor. – y si aun así el no me pesca?

- Tienes que esforzarte, pero no vamos a forzar nada.

- Bueno por lo menos lo habré intentado.

- Debes no tratarlo mal, ustedes acostumbran decirse pesadeces, si te dice algo, no lo tomes en cuenta. – claro como si pudiera.

- Bueno, me armaré de paciencia.

- Ahora si quieres podrías acompañarme a la fiesta de un compañero, es ahí dónde esá Sasuke ahora – como yo iba a ir a meterme ahí, que vergüenza.

- No, tengo sueño y estoy cansada, otra vez podría ser – propuse con una sonrisa, hinata era una niña linda, y me conocía como a ella misma, cosa difícil, porque yo no era nada expresiva.

- Ok, te lo pierdes, y piensa en lo que te he dicho – no me levanté para acompañarla a la puerta, estaba sumida en mis pesamientos.

Conocía a Sasuke hace tiempo, hace tiempo que le encontraba un especial atractivo, y hace tiempo que me gustaba. Pero nunca me había atrevido a decirle algo, darle señales o contarle a alguien lo que me pasaba con él, yo podía guardar perfectamente lo que sentía, él era muchas veces molestoso y hasta cruel conmigo, intentaba que me desagradara, pero aún así con todas las pesadeces, me fascinaba pelear con él, eran prácticamente esas las veces en las que conversábamos, otros momentos podrían ser cuando el venía a visitar a mi hermano y conversábamos cosas que teníamos en común, pasión por los autos los videojuegos, nos gustaba esquiar, andar a caballo y tantas otras cosas en común que hacían que viera en él, un hombre ideal. Hablábamos brevemente siempre, porque al parecer a él le desagradaba mi presencia, Naruto me contaba que cuando le avisaba que iba air a nuestra casa de visita le preguntaba si iba a estar yo o no, generalmente si la respuesta era sí, él prefería que fuera Naruto el que lo visitara. Algo triste.

Domingo por la mañana.

Desperté tarde, alrededor de las doce del día, escalar en el cerro había sido agotador, sin contar la conversación con hinata. Tenía hambre, pero decidí vestirme y luego bajar a desayunar.

Al salir de la ducha llegba la hora de vestirme, quería verme linda pero nada en mi closet me lo permitía, así que dejé de buscarle la quinta pata al gato y me puse un pantalón negro largo, y una polera blanca, suelta al cuerpo, no se me notaba nada de lo que tenía, ahora que me miraba al espejo solo con brasier, tenía los pechos bien formados, mas bien grandes, pero la ropa no lo denotaba. Nunca.

Estaba por hacerme mi tomate, pero decidí dejar el pelo suelto para que se secara. Lo tenía largo hasta la cintura, con un corte escalonado y rizado en las puntas, color rosa, eso era extraño, y yo odiaba ese color!.

Bajé, y en el trayecto sentí voces, fui a revisar y era Naruto, con Sasuke y Gaara, el pelirrojo, al simple vista venían recién despertando. Miré a mi hermano con mala cara.

- si papá te ve…. – advertí apuntándole con mi índice.

- Ya me vio, incluso el me despertó, iba de salida con mamá – se sentó en el sillón, antes estaba acostado.

- No van a venir a almorzar? – pregunté, mi estómago rugía.

- Siempre piensas en solo comer – preguntó Sasuke, pesado. No le contesté nada, recordé lo que me dijo hinata.

- Dijeron que en el congelador había comida y que tú nos la dieras – así simplemente.

- O sea seré tu sirvienta por hoy – me senté a su lado, entre él y Gaaara.

- Sí

- Hola – me dijo el pelirrojo, llamó mi atención con unos toquecitos en el brazo.

- Hola – respondí sonriente - como estás?

- Con resaca – fruncí el seño, no esperaba esa respuesta.

- Una aspirina? – ofrecí.

- Sería excelente – me puse de pie y el me siguió hasta la cocine, llené un vaso de agua y le di una aspirina. Él se la tomó.

- Gracias – me dijo – cuantos años tienes? – él estaba de espalda, a la entrada por lo tanto no veía que mi hermano y Sasuke nos miraban conversar.

- Uno menos que yo – intervino mi hermano, sentó en la mesa, Sasuke lo siguió.

- Pareces menor – comentó – pero eres linda – me sentí ruborizar.

- No – negué tímidamente, mirando al suelo.

- Solo pareces chico, pero fea no eres – dijo Sasuke en tono burlón. Le miré con desagrado.

- Tu pareces gay, pero feo no eres – le contesté.

- Dejen a mi hermanita – naruto golpeó a sus dos amigos, - tú, deja de tratarla mal – le dijo a Sasuke – y tu, deja de decirle cosas lindas – le dijo a Gaara.

- Naruto! – le reclamé – voy a calentar la comida – saqué la comida y la puse en el microonda, eran tallarines con salsa Alfredo.

- Por fin tengo hambre! – dijo Naruto sobándose el abdomen.

- Alguno me ayuda a poner la mesa – pedí, pero el único que al parecer me scuchó fue Gaara. – gracias - le dí los individuales y fue a la mesa a ponerlos.

- Dónde están los cubiertos? - me preguntó, yo le señalé el cajón que estaba a mi lado. De pronto sentí mis pies en el aire, Gaara me había hecho a un lado, pero me tomó y me movió. Yo me reí.

- Déjame! – le dije entre rizas.

- Gaara, que rápido tomas confianza! – le regañó Naruto, Gaara lo miró extrañado – yo pensé que eras mas parco, como Sasuke – le dijo entre rizas, Sasuke le miró feo.

- Ya ves que no, no creo que alguien pueda ser tan amargo como uchiha – me reí muy fuerte a carcajadas y los tres me quedaron mirando.

- Que? – dije riéndome – es que es verdad, no nace alguien como Uchiha siempre – me burlé.

- Es como el año bisiesto – dijo Naruto, riéndose, en verdad todos nos reámos menos el involucrado.

- Almorcemos pronto – pidió molesto.

Yo le di a cada uno su plato y nos sentamos a comer, el almuerzo fue tranquilo, conversamos entre Gaara Naruto y yo, Sasuke la mayor parte se quedó en silencio, y miraba algunos comentarios con mala cara. Gaara volvió a decirme en una oportunidad que le parecía linda, y que por que yo era guapa y naruto tan feo, eso me hizo reír. El pelirrojo era caballeroso conmigo, y era extraño que algún chico hiciera eso conmigo, y me gustaba, se sentía bien, definitivamente hinata tenía razón, podía ser muy tonto, pero de verdad las chicas tenemos que ser mas finas, delicadas, y los chicos deben ser los toscos y rudos. En ningún momento hablá mientras tenía la comida en mi boca, me limpié siempre con la servilleta y después de tomar jugo, me limpiaba la boca. Me comporté como toda una dama.

Con Sasuke (narrado por Sasuke) :

El almuerzo había resultado extraño y desagradable. Sakuro de la pasaba riendo de los comentarios de el pelirrojo recien llegado, y a Naruto también la hacía gracia.

Le dije un par de pesadeces a la hermana de mi amigo y no me decía nada, simplemente seguía conversando con el nuevo. No habló con la boca llena de comida, se limpió la boca con servilletas y estab sentada de piernas cruzadas, eso era extraño, a Uzumaki le gustaba el pelirrojo, y él era un pobre idiota.

Despabilé cuando naruto se burlaba por haberme ganado en el videojuego.

- te gané – saltaba sobre los sillones, yo le miraba, naruto nunca me dejaba de sorprender.

- Como te cae el pelirrojo? – pregunté, apuesto que ahora le iba a desagradar.

- Bien, es simpatico – se sentó – yo pensé que iba a ser más serio, pero no, es genial. – sonreía encantado.

- Te diste cuenta que está tras tu hermana? – a mi me caía mal, y no lo quería con Sakuro.

- Sí, parece – contestó, poniendo play para elegir otro juego.

- No te molesta?

- No, me cae bien, y ha sido amable con mi hermanita, si le gusta cosa de él – alzó los hombros.

- Y si solo quiere acostarse con ella? – sembré pánico en Naruto, de inmediato cambió su semblante.

- Eso no va a pasar - me habló muy alto, casi gritó molesto – yo la cuido, y si le hace algo lo mato. Tú que crees? – me preguntó.

- Que no tiene buenas intenciones, no dejes que venga a tu casa a visitarte, si lo hace es porque quiere ligarse a Sakura – era cierto, y era raro que alguien pudiese poner sus ojos en Sakuro, lo pensaba y no lo podía creer.

- No le digas nada a Sakura, yo veré como manejar las cosas – naruto siempre se creía un héroe y cuando se trataba de su hermana era delicado, porque la defendía con todo.

No podía dejar que él estuviera con Sakura, o tratara de conquistarla, había notado que a ella el le agradaba y que incluso había actuado de manera distinta al estar con él, se veía natural y alegre, y desviaba su atención. En todo el rato que estuvimos reunidos, no me habló nunca, no peleó, ni me miró, eso era extraño, cuando yo estaba, a ella le costaba poner atención en otras cosas, se ruborizaba seguidamente, y se `ponía nerviosa, y lo extrañé ahora que no lo hizo.

Fin narración de Sasuke.

Al día siguiente me fui al colegio con naruto, como siempre, a veces caminábamos, o manejábamos o íbamos en el transporte público pero siempre nos íbamos juntos.

Al llegar fue extraño, en el hall estaba Gaara, el amigo nuevo de mi hermano que se transformaba en el primer chico que en toda mi vida me hacía un cumplido, eso era, fascinante, nunca lo había vivido y la única vez que había pasado fue grato. Estaba de pie con Sasuke seguramente esperando la llegada de mi tonto hermano.

Naruto se detuvo para saludar a sus amigos pero yo pasé de largo, no iba a detenerme a saludar a Sasuke porque seguramente a el le iba a a dar vergüenza o me diría alguna pesadez, pero Gaara me detuvo.

- hey Sakura! – gritó fuerte y montón de niñas lo miraron, luego posaron su vista en mi y comenzó en cotilleo. – hola – me besó la mejilla.

- Hola – sonreí tímidamente. – como estas?

- Bien – me contestó, y sacó de su espalda sus manos con un tulipán rosa – te traje esto. – me lo tendió.

- Gracias – dije después de un tiempo – no debiste… - me sonrojé.

- Es rosa como tu cabello – me tocó el pelo – me gusta más como se ve el cabello suelto – me deshizo mi típico tomate. – aún mejor – sonrió.

- Gracias, es muy lindo – agradecí, y agaché mi mirada, la emoción me haría gritar en cualquier momento – en serio.

- Sakuro – Sasuke interrumpió el amage de hablar de Gaara. – que linda tu flor!

- Sí – asentí sonriente – me la dio Gaara. – yo le conté amablemente.

- Puedo verla? – me la pidió, yo se la pasé – le voy a dar una a Ino – la miraba, la daba vueltas para mirarla y la tiró al piso y le dio un pisotón.

- Que te pasa? – miré atónita la escena – que hiciste? – lo empujé.

- Que onda Uchiha! – Gaara parecía molesto.

- Se me calló. – alzó los hombros y se fue, busqué a naruto, pero no estaba, Sasuke andaba solo.

- Parece que está celoso – comento Gaara, y me reía carcajadas.

- No, eso es tener mucha imaginación, a él raramente le importa algo.

- Tendré que traerte otra – dijo Gaara mirando tristemente el tulipán aplatado que yacía en el suelo.

- No te preocupes, pero gracias – sonreí, aunque por dentro estab hecha una furia por lo que me había hecho Sasuke, le besé la mejilla y me retiré a buscar al asesino de flores. Estaba en su casillero organizando el locker.

- Que mierda te crees? – le dije, agresiva, si me buscan, me encuentran. Me miró de medio lado y no me dijo nada. – contesta Uchiha. – exigí.

- No creo que el te convenga Sakuro – nuevamente molestándome, eso me hizo enojar más.

- No necesito que me cuides, me basta con naruto, aparte yo sé que tú eres el mejor amigo de mi hermano pero no te tomes atribuciones que no te corresponden, si para mi hermano significas algo no significa que para mí también. Por lo tanto poco me interesa lo que me digas. – me fui, durante toda mi aclaración nunca me miró, solo siguió haciendo lo de su locker.

Y aún no podía entender como me gustaba Sasuke si era una mierda de persona cuando se lo proponía y nunca era amable conmigo, mas bien el me odia, tanto, que arruina la primera y la única vez que un chico me trataba como a una chica. Me sentía hirviendo. Que mierda le pasaba al maldito uchiha?...


	3. Chapter 3

La tecnica de kinder básico.

- que te pasó? – hinata interrumpió mi camino hacia mi aula, cuando me vio caminado por el pasillo hecha una furia.

- Nada – dije alzando los hombros.

- Sakura dime, quizá te puedo ayudar.

- Gaara, el chico nuevo, me regaló un tulipán, llegó Sasuke, se lo mostré, pero él lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó – respiré hondo – puedes ver lo cruel que puede ser?

- Que mal – dijo hinata entre risas – pero en verdad es bueno, está celoso.

- Es ridículo que se preocupe por mí, si mi hermano es naruto – de verdad yo no lo entendía. – se anda metiendo en cosas que no le importan. – tocaron el timbre, así que besé a hinata en la mejilla y me fui corriendo a mi salón.

Llegué atrasada a la clase de historia, estaba abriendo la puerta para entrar al aula cuando la profesora anko se acercó a la puerta. Me miró mal y me dijo que venía 15 minutos atrasada y que no podía entrar, que fuera a la biblioteca o a la oficina de la directora, que yo viera lo que hiciera.

Definitivamente entre la biblioteca, o la directoría, me iba a ir a la cafetería a comer algo, hoy sólo me comí un pan de desayuno y ya tenía hambre.

En el camino vi al curso de mi hermano que se dirijían a no sé donde, me fui tras el grupo lo mas lejos que pude. Pero decepcionante fue ver que tambien iban a la cafetería. Entré tras ellos, no me quedó de otra, ero eso o morir de aburrimiento y hambre.

Compré un café y un pan con jamón y queso en la última caja, la más alejada y escondida y me senté en una mesa, sola en una esquina, cerca de la caja oculta. Observé al grupo de mi hermano, estaba, neji el primo de hinata, shikamaru, kiba, Gaara y Sasuke. Algunos sentados en las sillas como se debía y otros, como mi hermano y kiba estaban sentados en la mesa conversando alegremente. Quizá de que hablaban. Se veían entusiasmados. Sonreí al ver como discutían y como mi hermano hablaba fuerte y movía mucho las manos, mientras los demás lo miraban como si fuera un bicho raro. Sasuke estaba mas serio de lo normal, mirando de reojo a Gaaara, luego alzó la vista y nuestras miradas se toparon, rápidamente me levanté y me fui al alguna banca del patio a tomar mi café.

En la siguiente clase pude entrar, en verdad el resto del día fue de lo más normal. Algo que agradecía, en la hora del almuerzo, almorcé acompañada por Gaara, yo acostumbraba a irme a algún lugar para comer sola o me iba mi casa, pero esta vez me quedé para que comiéramos juntos, y tuve que hacer esfuerzos por comer como toda una dama, siguiendo los consejos de Hinata.

- que tal te fue hoy? – me preguntó mi madre, kushina, que estaba preparando la cena en la cocina.

- Bien, y tu? – parecía un poco complicada con la cena.

- Bien, pero no sé que prepara de postre, tu padre dijo que hoy no quería comer jalea – yo creo que nadie en nuestra casa quería comer jalea, mamá siempre hacía lo mismo y le quedaba aguada, desabrida.

- Puedo hacer un pie de limón – le propuse.

- Siii! – se entusiasmó, me abrazó y me puso un delantal. – acá están los ingredientes.

- Esto le va a gustar a papá – comencé a amasar los ingredientes.

- Que harás el próximo fin de semana? – me preguntó mi mamá, como me pregunta si tengo planes si nunca los tengo, no me llueven los amigos.

- Nada – dije alzando los hombros y mis manos metidas en la masa – sácame el molde.

- Pen´se que ibas a salir – me dio el molde para cocer la masa del pie – con tu hermano.

- Por qué debería andar a la cola de naruto? – pregunté.

- Porque el próximo fin de semana es fin de semana largo y con tu padre nos iremos de viaje al norte, tu hermano va a ir a la playa con sus amigos y amigas, y tú no te puedes quedar sola. – la miré raro.

- Enojes veré que haré y te aviso – le dije – aunque creo que puedo cuidarme sola.

- Ti padre y yo no lo consideramos así – me apretó las mejillas – eres nuestra niña. – alejé mi rostro de sus caricias.

- Llegué mamá! – el portaso y el grito anunciaban la llegada de naruto.

- Hola mi pequeño! – dijo mi mamá y fue a abrazarle, naruto la abrazó de vuelta.

- Hola mamita hermosa – mi hermano a veces se portaba como un chico rudo pero era extremadamente mamón.

- Naruto, estaba diciéndole a tu hermana que no puede quedarse sola el próximo fin de semana – mi mamá era soplona, nunca algo quedaba entre mujeres, se enteraba toda la familia y las amistades.

- Si, hermanita no puedes quedarte sola, por lo que vas a salir conmigo – hizo una pose de superioridad, cuando se sentía orgullosos de ser el mayor.

- No hay manera de quedarme acá sola? – pregunté, casi supliqué.

- No! – respondieron ambos.

La cena fue un calvario, Naruto le contó a papá que un amigo de él me había regalado una flor, al principio puso cara de furia y se puso serio para interrogar a mi hermano para saber como era su amigo, y luego a mi, me dijo que pensara lo que hacía, que los chicos de pronto son unos desgraciados, y unos interesados, que no diera todo de mí, solo lo necesario. Ok, se refería a que no me acostara con ningún chico, solo lo besara o lo abrazara, pero ninguna de esas cosas estaban en mis planes, no había tenido nunca un novio ni lo tendría quizá por cuanto tiempo. Luego llegó la conversación de que iría ala playa con Naruto, pero no es seguro, porque le dije a papá que el chico que me había dado la flor también iría, entonces le dio ataque y me propuso quedarme en la casa de hinata, me sentí feliz hasta que naruto anunció que hinata también iba. Entonces papá le delegó a mi hermano que me cuidara de los "jotes". Me levanté de la mesa, harta de que manejaran lo que haría o no haría. Y me dispuse a dormir, mañana, crucé los dedos, sería un mejor día.

Al día siguiente llegamos al colegio y resulta que se habían suspendido las clases porque iban a ir unos inspectores de no sé donde a revisar las instalaciones del colegio, por lo tanto a las once de la mañana ya nos íbamos de vuelta a la casa. Yo iba adelante sola, y tras de mí, naruto y su grupo de amigos, amigotes, mejor dicho. También venía hinata y ten ten. Y para peor, pero lo peor era que venía Ino, Sasuke la traía de la cintura. Asqueroso, perdón, quise decir adorable. Venía molesta, venía celosa, y no quería que nadie se diera cuenta.

Llegamos ami casa y me fui directo ami habitación a relajarme. Me tiré en la cama había una tasa de la noche anterior en mi velador y de puro pendeja la tiré al suelo y la hice añicos. Golpearon la puerta de mi habitación. Grité pase!

- hola – era Gaara con su sonrisa amable.

- Hola – sonreí – siéntate – golpeé el lugar ami lado en la cama.

- Estás de mal humor? – esa pregunta me pilló de sorpresa.

- No – blaqueé los ojos, como si eso fuese imposible.

- Como has estado?

- Bien y tú? – me acomodé en la cama, me miró con risa cuando me senté con las piernas cruzadas como indio, lo gracioso al parecer era que llevaba falda.

- Bien, te acomodan más los pantalones? – frunció el seño.

- Por supuesto – asentí con mi cabeza – irás a eso de la playa? – rogaba que fuera para poder hablar con alguien. Pero no le pregunté a naruto sino todo el mundo s enteraría de que pregunté por él y se mal interpretaría.

- Sí, tu también, naruto me dijo – movía los pies, no se si estaba nervioso o era naturalmente inquieto. – será entretenido. – asentí con un gesto.

- Quién consiguió la cabaña donde alojaremos?

- Sasuke, es de su familia – mierda íbamos a ir a la playa mas top del país, ese era el lugar donde veraneaba Sasuke y su familia, ese era un lugar rodeado de chicas hermosas y yo era un mamarracho.

- Mmmmm….. – miré al lado y vi mi reflejo en el espejo estaba despeinada, me había manchado la parte de arriba del uniforme, mis zapatos parecían camiones, estaban sucios, mi falda era ultra larga. Mal.

- No te veo entusiasmada.

- No soy muy expresiva – mentira, o sea era verdad que no era expresiva, pero no estaba entusiasmada. Mas bienme deprimía pensar en el calbario que sería estar en la playa con el grupito de mi hermano, viendo a las chicas guapas y a mi como un mamarracho. – te habían dicho que tienes los ojos hermosos? – me resultaba difícil piropear a alguien pero quería desviar el tema.

- Tu también los tienes bellos – e puso de pie, frente ami y acercó mucho su rostro al mío me estaba mirando los ojos yo me reía, el moento fue interrumpido por…..

- Que mierda haces aquí? – preguntó Sasuke a Gaara, con el ceño fruncido.

- La pregunta es que haces tú aquí? – le dije.

- Naruto me pidió que bajaras, estaba preocupado – me dijo eso, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Con gaara nos miramos y alzamos los hombros.

Cuando Sasuke llegó donde naruto.

- no creo tu hermana baje.

- Por que?

- Por que Gaara estaba sobre ella, así que con el encima, no creo que baje – pareció que a naruto se le prendió una chispa y salió corriendo por las escaleras, abrió de un golpe la puerta de la pieza de su hermana y ahí estab ella riendo con Gaara, ambos muy juntos.

- Pasa algo? – pregunté, me alejé inconscientemente de Gaara.

- Tienes que bajar – me ordenó – mejor baja tu Gaara, quiero hablar con mi hermanita. – fruncí el seño.

- Ok – Gaara se retiró en silencio raudo.

- Que te pasa, por que estás enojado? – pregunté sonriendo.

- No dejes que el se aproveche de ti – me dijo, y se le pusieron los ojos llorosos.

- Nadie se aprovecha de mi – le dije, me dio penita verlo tan preocupado. – de donde sacas esas cosas?

- Sasuke me dijo que te vino a buscar y el estaba….. – suspiró y apretó los puños – sobre ti.

- Noooooooooo – abrí los ojos – eso es mentira. Naruto, tu crees que alguien como yo dejaría que le tiren encima? – yo soy ruda.

- A veces amo que seas tan machorra – me abrazó y me besó la frente. – pero no estaba…..

- No estaba sobre mí, tu amigo es mitómano – le dije molesta. – y yo soy tu hermana, por lo tanto primero me crees ami después a él.

- Ok, bajemos, estábamos planificando nuestro viaje. – naruto parecía encantado con el viaje y más aún porque iba a ir con él.

Al legar a la sala, ahí estaba Sasuke con su novia, él sentado en un sillón, y ella sobre sus piernas con la falda ultra corta, podía ver hasta sus pensamientos. Me miró de lado y yo le hice un desprecio. Por otro lado estaba Gaara con Hinata riendo, conversando.

Llegué a su lado y Gaara se fue a hablar con naruto seguramente a aclarar las cosas.

- qué pasó? – me preguntó hinata.

- Nada, solo que Sasuke el mitómano uchiha, le dijo a naruto que Gaara estaba conmigo en mi pieza sobre mí, mi hermano se atacó. – narré entre risitas – esto es tragicómico.

- Veo que vas bien con el cambio de actitud a una forma mas femenina – me tocó el cabello – deberías peinarte – la mano le quedó atrapada en mi pelo.

- No lo peino hace días – alcé los hombros.

- Creo que debemos ir al cambio de imagen – ahora me miró la ropa, y no pudo disimular la cara.

- De a poco.

- Ok, te dejo que te sigas poniendo esos pantalones deportivos con zapatillas, pero con poleras mas ajustadas

- Ajá, mañana podríamos ir a comprar ropa – le propuse.

- Es una idea excelente – sonrió.

- Pero tampoco quiero parecer puta ofrecida – hinata cerró los ojos, como si hubiese pasado al go malo. – que?

- No digas groserías.

- Ajajajaja exageras de femineidad – le dije en broma – yo no seré nunca así – eso es verdad.

- Sabes?, mejor vamos altiro a comprar ropa, sino te vas a rrepentir. - caminó a donde estaba mi hermano para decirle que íbamos a salir. Después de eso me tomó de la mano y emprendimos camino al centro comercial.

Recorrimos varios locales, habían muchas poleras lindas, con flores, tipo murciélago, con transparencias, y muchas con escote. Por parte de los pantalones, los jeans parecían que tenías que ponértelos con vaselina porque se apegaban completamente al cuerpo, me apretaba y me incomodaba. Por otro lado hinata quería que comprara tacos y zapatos puntudos, pero accedió a que no lo hiciera porque habíamos quedado en noponerme jeans, pero igual me compré por si algún día me daba por verme, mejor dicho casi exhibirme.

Fue vergonzoso lo de las compras porque cada vez que me probaba algo, hinata y la vendedora me decían que me quedaba muy bien. La vendedora se pasó de desubicada cuando me preguntó porque me vestía tan mal, la miré con odio, y se fue y me envió a otra chica para que me atendiera.

Llegué a mi casa llena de bolsas, se sentía tan emocionante hacer esas cosas de chicas, no podía negar que fue entretenido, imaginaba como me vería Gaara si de verdad cambio mi desastrozo look, y se veía hermoso sonriendo. Me tiré en la cama sonriente, pensando en lo lindo que era ese chico conmigo, versus lo idiota que era Sasuke, lo superficial, y lo putero, porque siempre se entrometía con las ofrecidas.

Bajé a la cocina a tomar un refresco y comer algo, las compras fueron agotadoras.

En la cocina estaba….. Sasuke por que mierda siempre está en mi casa? , acaso no tiene su propia casa?, se borró mi sonrisa, y pasé de él.

- estás molesta conmigo? – se sentó en la mesita de la cocina – acaso arruiné tu momento romántico? – rió burlesco.

- Me molesta que andes de mirón mitómano – me serví relajadamente mi jugo, estaba tranquila, eso era extraño – no es por mí, es porque preocupas a Naruto.

- Lo que pasa es que eres ingenua – se acomodó el cabello de manera coqueta – y necesitas que te cuiden.- Le miré sin entender nada. – es necesario que Naruto aleje Gaara.

- Sigo sin entender – me paré ante él – explícame bien.

- Mírate – me inspeccionó de pies a cabeza – tú crees que alguien se interesaría en ti? , realmente? - me puse roja, de rabia.

- Por que? – pregunté en un pequeño casi inaudible susurro.

- Pareces niño, estás descuidada, no eres una niña para presentarsela a los padres, mas bien si te presentan a los padres, ellos mueren de un ataque, es obvio que no quiere algo en serio contigo. – casi salió una lágrima de mis ojos, pero alcé la mano para pegarle una cachetada, él fue más rápido y atrapó mis manos.

- Suéltame – forcejé y no me dejó – suéltame – repetí. Apretó más el agarre y la única manera de que me soltara era escupir. Le escupí en la cara y me soltó

- Sakura! – me reclamó.

- Ándate de mi casa – le grité, naruto estaba en la puerta mirándome como loca.

- Que pasa? – preguntó confundido, miraba a todos lados y no hallaba respuesta.

- Tu amigo cree que puede venir a mi casa a tratarme mal – le reclamé – le dices que se valla, o lo echo a escupitajos, elige. – estaba parada frente a mi hermano y Sasuke a mi lado mirándome con odio.

- Sakura cálmate – me pidió Naruto.

- Prefiero – me volteé hacia Sasuke – ser una descuidada y parecer niño, pero que alguien me quiera de verdad, no por ser un estúpido engreído popular que se acuesta con todas las ofrecidas que encuentre. Y, y, y, y, - no sabía como mas insultarlo – no me impresionaría que compres a los profesores porque eres un idiota, no creo que la mente te dé para las calificaciones que tienes.

- Ok Sasuke mejor vete – naruto lo empujó a la puerta - nos vemos mañana. – antes de irse, me miró por última vez y me lanzó esa sonrisa engreída de burla.

Sasuke

Salió de la casa de naruto, se subió a su auto y sonrió, prendió el motor, y en el primer semáforo rió a carcajadas, con toda gracia, ya extrañaba discutir con Sakura, y esta vez había sido intenso, se molestó tanto que hasta le había escupido en la cara, ella era sin duda, una chica incomparable. Le agradaba tremendamente. Y quería mantenerla prendada a él, no dejaría que el pelirrojo nuevo le quitara el goce de saber que ella moría por él. Algo que para cualquier persona externa era imposible, pero para él todo estaba a la mano.

Sakura.

Lloré toda la noche en mi habitación, Naruto echó de la casa a su escoria de amigo y yo de inmediato subía mi habitación para no ser interrogada por mi hermano. La situación había sido incómoda, y él había sido cruel, pero era la verdad

La semana terminó, pasó rápido, estuve todos los días que siguieron almorzando con Gaara, y a veces me encontraba con el Uchiha que me alzaba una ceja y yo le miraba fijo y le fingía una sonrisa, entonces él reía, pero de verdad. Y eso me molestaba aún más. Me distraía de mi conversación con Gaara, escuchaba que los demás amigos de naruto le molestaban porque andaba a la siga mía y él se reía encantador. Nunca lo negaba. Me platicaba que el primer día que llegáramos a la playa íbamos a ir a una discoteca a bailar. Igual me emocionaba la idea, porque nunca había salido a bailar.

Con Naruto y Sasuke.

- tenemos algo pendiente – Naruto tenía algo guardado

- algo de la playa? – preguntó Sasuke con indiferencia.

- Por qué escandalisaste lo de Gaara con mi hermana? – naruto empezaba a preocuparse.

- Por que quiero cuidarla – seguía sin mostrar interés.

- De que?

- De que la hagan sufrir – esta vez miró a Naruto.

- No te metas en lo que hace – pidió serio – la verdad ella es responsable y sabe lo que hace.

- Lo que pasa es que Gaara no me da confianza….. – fue interrumpido por naruto.

- No quiero pensar que tienes otro tipo de interés por ella, y por eso te portas así con – Sasuke lo miró confundido.

- U crees que yo? – preguntó sorprendido.

- Eso de molestar a las niñas, es una te´cnica de conquiste de kinder básico, somos amigos, te conosco – le apuntó con el dedo.

- Tengo novia – se defendió Sasuke.

- Que no te importa.

- Oka, no te pases películas, solo tratabe de ser un hermano más para ella

- No lo necesita – aclaró naruto.

- Sakura apúrate! – me gritó naruto.

- Ya voy! – grité de vuelta. Esto estaba de locos, irse de mini vacaciones era caótico.

_  
Holaa bueno, aquì esta el siguiente capitulo, ojala me hagan saber que tal les pareció...  
Què pasarà en estas mini vacaciones :O...

Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por los comentarios, las lecturas los favoritos y todooo un beso  
**_XOXO ..._**_ Nox_


	4. Chapter 4

**encuentros cercanos**

Íbamos en el auto, camino a la playa, por fina había llegado el día tan esperado, me había tocado irme en el auto de Sasuke, donde iba él, naturalmente, Ino de copiloto, y atrás Naruto hinata, y más atrás, Gaara y yo. Igual era agradable, porque estábamos muy separados del conductor, por lo tanto podíamos irnos tranquilos. Conversábamos tranquilos.

Venía naturalmente nerviosa, tendría que estar por 5 días metida entre medio del grupillo de mi hermano, donde estaba Sasuke. Desde nuestra "pelea" que no hablábamos ni discutíamos solo nos mirábamos de mala manera.

- por fin vamos a tomar sol! – Ino alzó los brazos en señal de festejo.

- Eso quiero verlo – dijo Sasuke besándola.

- Creo que podríamos hacer el amor en la playa – propuso, delante de todos, fue asquerozo – sería genial – rió entusiasmada.

- Estás loca, pero me parece una buena idea – ahora ella lo besó. Alcé mis cejas. Era patético.

- Llegamos – anunció naruto, y era un lugar realmente hermoso, costaba conducir porque las calles estaban llenas de jóvenes, chicas guapas, chicos guapos, playa a dos cuadras de la casa de Sasuke, era una típica cabaña, la verdad no muy típica, porque era gigante, tenía dos pisos y una piscina, para que quieres piscina si está la playa? Era ilógico.

- Ven – Gaara me tomó para ayudarme a bajar del gigantesco jeep de Sasuke, todos estaban desempacando, se veían tan entusiastas. Era temprano, por lo que dejaríamos todo ordenado y luego nos iríamos a la playa.

- trajiste la ropa? – me preguntó hinata cuando estábamos lavando el baño, para poder utilizarlo.

- Cuál? – seguí limpiando mi espejo.

- La que compramos, la ropa nueva, no te hagas.

- Sí la traje – pero no quería ponérmela.

- Te la vas a poner ahora para ir a la playa, supongo nadarás con bikini? – hinata ya traía el suyo puesto, se le veían los tirantes, me fijé porque mi hermano la miraba muuuy seguido.

- Me da vergüenza, mejor no nado.

- Lo siento, hicimos un trato debes cumplirlo – era cierto, los tratos son tratos y si no se atrevía ahora, no lo haría nunca.

- Ok, acepto, pero uno no tan pequeño – la miré, con miedo.

- Apúrate y vamos a ver tu ropa – ella trapeaba el suelo yo terminaba con el espejo. Y nos fuimos a nuestra habitación.

- Esto – puse la maleta sobre la cama y saqué el bikini mas amplio era rosa, con rayas violetas y fucsia, de triangulos arriba y tanga abajo.

- Pruébatelo – me dijo hinata y me lo puse y me miré al espejo. Me veía bien, pero estaba muy blanca, me hacía falta tomar sol. – tienes la cintura muy estrecha – hinata me miró tambien en el espejo – o tienes las caderas muy anchas o los pechos muy grandes. Pero eres exuberante.

- Mira quien lo dice – hice un gesto con mis manos de sus pechos abultados, porque hinata las tenía gigantes.

- Debería bañarte antes en la piscina, así tomas confianza.

- Pero báñate conmigo – le pedí. Nos pusimos un vestido, el de hinata era gris, y brillante, el mío era blanco, y no me gustaba mucho porque sentía que se me traslucía. Tenía mucho miedo, estaba nerviosa, porque mi hermano iba a poner el grito en el cielo por el diminuto bikini, y porque no sabría cuál podía ser la reacción de Gaara o de Sasuke, bajamos las escaleras y al primero que vimos fue a neji con shikamaru y kiba, que estaban poniendo sus tragos en el refrigerador, y me miraron durante todo el rayecto hacia el ventanal que daba al patio. Como ninguno había tenido contacto anteriormente conmigo, ninguno se atrevió a decir algo.

En las afueas estaba Sasuke en una silla de playa, y al lado de él estaba ino acostada en la orilla de la piscina, b ronceándose, se veía preciosa, con el bikini café y los anteojos de sol del mismo color. Por otro lado estab Gaara y naruto, ambos dentro de la piscina, con el típico short de baño, hinata se sonrosó levemente al ver a mi hermano con el pecho descubierto, mi hermano era guapo tenía el abdomen casi tan delineado como el de Sasuke, y era un poco más bajo. En cambio Gaara no tenía los musculos delineado pero su cuerpo estaba tonificado, me daba vergüenza, ahí todos eran bien parecidos, Ino y hinta, eran chicas lindas, estupendas y se preocupaban por mantener su cuerpo, en cambio yo comía cada quince minutos y las papas fritas y las hamburguesas eran mi menú mas recurrene, nada de ensaladas o frutas, prácticamente comía esas cosas porque mamá me obligaba.

- que linda te ves con vestido! – me dijo Gaara – ven, tírate – me invitó a bañarnos.

- Y esa ropa? – preguntó mi hermano, era él, el mas desorientado.

- Me la compré el otro día – le dije, hinata se quitó el vestido y se metió a la piscina por la escalera.

- Apúrate – me dijo mi amiga antes de sumergirse.

- No puedo creerlo Sakura, eres mujer! – Ino se levantó a mirarme, o molestarme.

- Déjala – le ordenó Sasuke sin mirarme, todos me habían mirado y me habían dicho algo, pero él no hizo ninguna de las cosas, solo le hablo a Ino y cerró los ojos, al parecer estaba durmiendo. Asumí que nunca iba a ser lo suficiente para que me mirara más de lo normal. Y me quité el vestido, dejando ver mi cuerpito, de inmediato me lancé con un piquero al agua. Salí y Gaara estaba frente a mi. Sonriendo.

- Qué pasa? – pregunté acomodándome el pelo.

- Eres muy guapa – me abrazó por la cintura y me atrajo a él. Reí nerviosa y traté de alejarme. Quería hablar, pero como que no me salía la voz, solo podía sonreir, me gustaba cuando él me miraba, era como que me contemplaba.

- No vamos a ir a la playa? – preguntó Ino, ahora estaba mojándose solo los pies en el agua – es hora, así después volvemos temprano y hacemos nuestra fiesta.

- Va a haber una fiesta? – le pregunté a Gaara, al oído.

- Sí – me dijo en un susurro – mañana iremos a la discoteca a bailar.

- Ino tiene razón, deberíamos irnos – naruto comenzaba a salirse de la piscina tomó a hinata por la mano y la ayudó a salir.

- Vamos – con Gaara caminamos a la escalera y salimos, yo me puse de inmediato el vestido y sobre el bikini mojado, por lo tanto se me pegó al cuerpo y fue peor. Gaara me tomó de nuevo por la cintura, pero esta vez, me acariciaba la cintura.

- Vamos – Sasuke tomó las llaves de la casa, la mano de Ino, una polera y se puso calzado. Caminamos en parejas, y él ni siquiera me miró, de nuevo.

- Esta hermoso – dijo hinata, extendiendose en la arena – amo la playa, la arena caliente, me encanta. – mi amiga sonreía, encantada, parecía tan feliz. Me acosté a su lado era exquisito el contacto de la arena tibia con el cuerpo, yo nunca iba a la playa, por culpa de mis complejos, pero ahora estaba intentando deshacerme de ellos, me quité el vestido y me volví a extender al lado de mi amiga.

- Vamos al mar? – Le preguntó Gaara a naruto – deja que las chicas tomen sol – dijo luego de que naruto nos mirara como si fuésemos dos niñas desprotegidas. Al final asintió y se fueron.

- Que tal se siente tu destape – me preguntó bromeando.

- Él ni siquiera me ha mirado – le conté – no va a resultar, no debí hacerme ilusiones.

- Que tú no lo viste mirándote, no significa que no lo hizo.

- A que te refieres? – me ladeé para poder mirarla.

- Lo ví mirándote – se sentó – en serio – ratificó al ver mi cara. – fue cuando te tiraste y luego Gaara te abrazó, puso mala cara.

- Como diferencias una mala cara de la cara normal? – pregunté, y era que no le creía que Sasuke se había interesado algo en mi.

- Sakura! – me dijo riendo, yo me puse a reír con ella – bueno es algo que se capta con años de conocerlo .

- Eso es cierto, pero yo insisto en que le dio lo mismo – me volvía acostar.

- Está excelente el día – sentí a Ino a mi lado, sentarse. – que bien te guardabas tu cuero Sakura!

- Mmmmm – le dije, nada de amistosa.

- Hey!, sé que no nos llevamos mucho, pero podemos hacer amena la convivencia. – Ino siendo simpática, tantas cosas generaba verse más bonita, era absurdo. – como te alimentas? – ella, que preguntándome eso.

- Papas fritas, hamburguesas y sandwish – le respondí

- En serio

- Es en serio, no me cuido el cuerpo, no hay tiempo para eso – le dije, quería que se fuera, me caía mal y si cambiaba mi ropa no cambiaba que me desagradara.

- Raro, entonces considérate afortunada – me tocó el abdomen. La miré feo por el toque. – mejor me voy con mi novio – se paró y la ví caminar en dirección a Sasuke, este miraba en dirección a mi, me dio vergüenza así que cerré los ojos.

Después de al parecer una hora nos sentamos en una duna a mirar la playa, niños jugando a hacer castillos, los muchachos jugaban futbol u las chicas tomaban sol. Sasuke estab solo, a unos metros, no podía visualizar a Ino, y Gaara y mi hermano estaban lejos jugando con unos niños, era tierno.

- deberías hablarle – me dijo hinata, había descubierto que lo miraba.

- De qué? – la miré.

- Cualquier cosa – me dijo . solo ve. Me puse de pie y camine hacia él. Me senté a su lado. No me miró porque lo hice. Ni me habló, decidí comenzar yo.

- se te pasó el enojo? – iba a hablar, pero él me la ganó, no quería hablar de eso

- no te importa – le contesté de mala manera.

- Qué quieres? – me preguntó, ahora me miró, por primera vez en el día.

- Eee….

- Dime – me presionó, y me puse mas nerviosa porque no sabía que decir.

- No te veo muy contento – le dije sin mirarlo, miraba el mar – por qué?

- Por qué debería estar contento? – me sentía observada, si bien quería que me mirara, no quería que lo hiciera así, revisó con la vista todo mi cuerpo, y yo me hice la desentendida mirando el mar.

- Estás de vacaciones, con tus amigos, con tu novia, debería ser perfecto.

- Por qué estás vestida así? – preguntó brusco, como si estuviera molesto.

- Eee… - no esperaba esa pregunta, porque no podía responderla, ni loca le decía "para gustarte, o llamar tu atención" – porque no puedo nadar con ropa. – respuesta tonta.

- Voy con Ino – se levantó, en silencio se fue. Me quedé sola, desilusionada, no había aso con él, es una roca, impenetrable.

Comenzó a oscurecer, y a correr viento, por lo tanto con hinata decidimos irnos a la cabaña, éramos las últimas porque los demás se habían ido hace una hora al menos, queríamos quedarnos para conversar, y solo conversamos de lo genial que es naruto, de su ternura, etc…

Al llegar la casa todos preparaban la fiesta, en verdad no veía adornos, ni globos, ni serpentinas, solo una mesita pequeña, rodeada de sillones, en la mesita unos vasos y alcohol, detacaba la cerveza, el ron, el tekila y el vodka, habían cuatro botellas de cada cosa, y no entendía por qué tanta si ni siquiera éramos 10 y yo no bebía, nunca salía a fiestas, por lo tanto ni alcohol ni el cigarro estaban impregnados en mis costumbres.

- por qué tanto alcohol hinata? – le pregunté ami amiga, subimos a tomarnos el cabello. Y cambiarnos de ropa.

- Por que a los chicos les gusta el alcohol – contestó alzando los hombros – yo no lo entiendo nada. – abrió mucho los ojos.

- Yo nunca he bebido – le dije asustada.

- No creo que te obliguen, naruto no va a permitir que lo hagas – le dijo – y si bebes ten cuidado, mira que yo he visto a los chicos insconcientes. – no pude disimular la cara de pánico.

- Niñas bajen – gritó mi hermano desde la escalera – queremos comenzar, pero tienen que estar todos.

- Espérate – le grité de vuelta, quería cambiarme de ropa porque no iba a bajar tan liviana de ropa.

- Bajen! – gritaron todos a coro.

- Mejor bajemos sino nos vana a odiar – me dijo hinata, la miré extrañada – en serio, no quieres que te odien. – asentí caminando hacia la puerta y bajando las escaleras.

Los chicos ya tenían todo el ambiente producido, la música en un volumen alto, y los vasos servidos. Me senté al lado de Gaara, en frente de Sasuke al lado de él estab Ino y en el otro mi hermano con hinata, le seguía neji, shikamaru y kiba.

- pensamos que no iban a llegar nunca – reclamó kiba – estábamos deseperados por probar nuestro tragos – alcé una ceja, Gaara lo notó.

- Bebes? – me apuntó a su vaso, yo negué con mi cabeza – pero lo has probado?

- No – repetí.

- Quieres probarlo? – miré a todos, y todos bebían, hasta hinata, y Sasuke besaba a Ino como si el mundo se fuera a acabar.

- Beber te puede poner alegre? – le pregunté, me gustaría independizar mi ánimo de lo que Sasuke haga, y disfrutar realmente el viaje.

- Mil! – me dijo sirviendome vodka con jugo de piña – si te mareas ahí te va a dar risa – me lo dio. – pruébalo.

- Sabe a alcohol – fruncí el seño, no era malo el sabor, pero era puro alcohol.

- Quizá lo cargué mucho – me quitó e vaso de la mano y bebió un gran sorbo y le echó mas jugo. – ahora?

- Ahora sí – le dije sonriendo, estaba mas dulce, mas sabor a piña. Tenía sed, así que me tomé el vas de un trago. Y todos me miraron asombrados.

- Qué? – pregunté tosca.

- Si sigues bebiendo así vas a ponerte ebria – me dijo Sasuke, frío. Con mirada de desagrado.

- Déjala, queremos verla! – dijo el entusiasta kiba, mientras Gaara me preparaba otro vaso.

- Oye! – naruto salió de su conversación con hinata y llamó la atención a Gaara – suave. No quiero que quede mal. – le advirtió.

- Déjala, es mejor, porque está con nosotros y nada malo le va a pasar. – le respondió Gaara.

- Naruto cállate – estab cansada de recibir órdenes acerca de lo que debo o no hacer – yo veo lo que hago, ahora lígate a hinata! – le ordené, los demás me miraron y estallaron en risas. Me reí con ellos. – es verdad, se cree grande y no es capaz de decirle a hinata que le gusta!

- Sakura – Gaara me tomó de la mano y me llevó al aptio, donde estaba la piscina – estás bien – me tomó por los hombros y se agachó un poco para mirarme fijamente.

- Muy bien – le dije sonriente, me bebí otro vaso de un trago. – entremos a compartir con los demás. – esta vez yo lo jalé de la mano al living.

- Que tal si jugamos a algo? – propuso kiba.

- A qué? – preguntó shikamaru.

- A la botella – dijo kiba, como si fuese el mejor juego del mundo.

- Eee…. No creo – le dijo neji – porque Sasuke está con su novia, Hinata lamentablemente con naruto y Sakura que estab disponible fue acechada por Gaara, estamos, botados.

- Entonces nosotros deberíamos irnos a la playa a ligar y que ellos se queden aquí, emparejados. – el comentario de Kiba era de lo más acertado, los tres estuvieron de acuerdo, asñi que se pusieron unas chaquetas y partieron de conquista.

- Por qué se van? – le pregunté a Gaara – se aburrieron? – era mi culpa, yo era aburrida, pensé.

- Vana buscar chicas – me contestó preparando otro trago para mí.

- Y tu no vas? – me acosté en un sillón.

- No tengo interés – se hizo el desentendido – estoy bien aquí contigo.

- Me parece – asentí – me simpatizas – le golpeé el hombro – en serio.

- Tu me gustas – se declaró y yo me puse a reír, no sabía muy bien por qu´´e pero me dio risa.

- Bueno – lo ignoré, me senté en el sillón, y me mareé al hacerlo – Sasuke! – le llamé – podrías dejar de follar a Ino para decirme donde hay algo para comer?

- Por que gritas? – me preguntó Ino, de pie con la mano en la cintura – estás ebria.

- Que!? – ok, sí estab gritando pero Nome daba cuenta y comenzaba a sentirme happy. – dije Sasuke, no rubia hueca! – la empujé de una patada, se tropezó, pero no se calló.

- Anda a la cocina y coge algo – me dijo Sasuke, con cara de molesto, había alguna vez que no tuviese esa cara?.

- Que rico – saqué unas papas fritas de tarro y comencé a comer – quieres – le ofrecí a Gaara que estaba a mi lado, ahora en la cocina.

- No – las alejó de él.

- Te lo pierdes – me tomé el vaso en otro sorbo. Me sentía muy mareada pero sentía que todo era gracioso. – donde está mi hermano? – salí de la cocina, y en el living solo esta Ino y Sasuke.

- Se fue con hinata – el pelirrojo me tomó para que nos sentáramos en un sillón.

- Mi hermano, se hace el decente, pero creo que es igual de caliente que esa mierda que tiene de amigo – dije, entre risas y apuntando a Sasuke. Él me estaba observando – que miras? – desvió su mirada.

- En serio crees eso?

- A veces – alcé los hombros, me apollé en el respaldo y cerré los ojos, los abrí y vi una pésima imagen, era Sasuke sobre Ino en el sillón de enfrente besándose.

- Te dije que me gustas – mi acompañante tomó mi mentón para que le mirara y sonreí.

- Cállate y bésame – le pedí, el fue muy obediente y me besó se posó sobre mi, casi al igual de cómo estaba Sasuke con su novia, no sabía como pero estaba entregada al ritmo de su beso, no había besado antes, pero movia mi lengua para que se topara con la de él. Me tomó por la cintura y me acercó mas, hata que él se sentó en el sillón y me posó sobre sus piernas siempre besándome. Me mordió el labio y me lamió el cuello, yo alcé mi hombro, para impedir que lo siguiera haciendo no es que no quisiera, había sido exquisito. Abrí los ojos y él me miraba sonriente, yo devolví la sonrisa, por otro lado estaba Sasuke con cara de perro.

- Sakura! – me llamó "el amigo de mi hermano". Le dí beso topón a Gaara y no tomé en cuenta su llamado. – Sakura! – repitió y escuché a Ino decir que las calladitas son las peores. Con los ojos entrecerrados lo visualicé que me tomaba del brazo y me zafaba del agarre y el asiento en las piernas de Gaara.

- Que onda uchiha? – preguntó mi chico, que bien suena eso, se puso de pie.

- Déjala, no está bien, está ebria – me alejó más de Gaara me posó tras él.

- Y eso que tiene?

- Te estás aprovechando de eso para agarrártela – Sasuke estaba molesto conmigo y con Gaara, Ino estaba molesta con Sasuke porque no entendía porque se metía en lo que hiciera la machorra, y Gaara estaba molesto con Sasuke porque interrumpía nuestro besos. Y yo nada, queria vomitar.

- Quien me agarra? – pregunté, de la nada, Sasuke volteó para mirarme con mala cara.

- Estás muy ebria – me remeció de los hombros – vamos – subimos las escaleras y nos metimos al baño.

- Lávate la cara, despavila! – me ordenó.

- Que es despavilar?

- Despierta, estas monga – abrió la llave y me mojó la cara.

- Ah! - di un saltito por el contacto con el agua – que mierda Sasuke?

- De qué? – se sentó en el retrete y yo me apollé en el cajoncito de las toallas.

- Arruinaste mi momento feliz con Gaara – le reclamé, porque no me dejaba ser feliz? .

- Te salvé de ese aprovechador – se puso de pie y se puso frente a mi. Alzó una ceja.

- Gracias superman – me burlé entre risas – vete con ino – lo empujé hacia la puerta, - te debe estar esperando.

- No quiero irme con ella – me dijo se instaló a mi lado me miraba de reojo.

- Yo si quiero irme con Gaara – caminé a la puerta pero me detuvo, quise zafar pero fue ne vano. – que pasa ahora? – cansada.

- De verdad te gusta? – se apoyó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos. Le miré fijo, borré la sonrisa de mi rostro y mantuve mi mirada hacia la de él. – ven. – caminé a él.

- Qué? – unos cinco pasos nos separaban y él acortó la distancia me tomó del cuello y me besó, inmediatamente cerré los ojos y le seguí, lo abracé por el cuello y ahí el me tomó por la cintura, me apretaba contra él, se sentía bien, de un tímido beso se transformó, por obra de él en una devoracion de nuestros labios, él parecía desesperado por mí, con la mano en mi cintura empezó a subir mi vestido puso su mano entre el tirante lateral de mi tanga y mi piel, bajó los tirantes del vestido con los diente y besó mi clavícula, cada vez respiraba más agitada y más le apretaba la espalda para acercarlo a mí, fue bajando en camino de besos llegó al comienzo de mis pechos y empezó a mover el vestido y el bikini con los dientes, y el roce me excitaba demasiado. De pronto, me sentí mal, como una opresión en el pecho, lo sentía desde que estaba abajo con Gaara.

- Espera Sasuke – le dije, pero el no paraba – puse mis manos en su pecho, lo alejé y ladeé mi rostro, el dolor que sentía eran ganas de vomitar, no alcancé a llegar al lavamanos y vomité todo el piso, era asquerozo porque se diferenciaban las papas fritas que había comido hace poco. Cuando alcé la vista lo ví frente a mi, pero todo fue borroso y me caí.


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaa!, perdón por el retraso, es la universidad que me consumía, pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y vuelvo de lleno a las pistas :D  
Muchas, muchas gracias, por los reviews, por los favs, e encantan y me hacen tantísimo feliz!  
Sin más, a leer!**

**Te queda bien... noche 2 en la playa**

- naruto cállate vas a acabar despertándola – escuché desde lejos la voz de hinata, media histérica.

- Pero eso quiero! – respondió mi hermano – que me escuche todo lo que tengo que decir – abrí los ojos, no estaban lejos sino que estaban en los pies de mi cama.

- Que mierda naruto, estaba durmiendo – me tapé la cara con las sábanas.

- Recuerdas al menos como llegaste a la cama? – me preguntó molesto, por que estaba molesto?

- Eee…. – mierda no me acordaba, en realidad si me acordaba, me acordaba de Sasuke mirándome vomitar, no es precisamente algo que me gustaría recordar.

- con las manos – ibas a experimentar esto.

- Naruto basta! – hinata le tiró el pelo – fue solo una borrachera, no eres el mas indicado para desaprobarlo, yo te he visto vomitando, y durmiendo babeando e inconciente, y tanto más. – naruto la miró con rencor.

- Pero ella es una niña – me apuntó con el dedo y ya empezaba a molestarme el melodrama que le ponía.

- Tiene un año menos que tu – hinata negaba en señal de desaprobación – y ya está grandecita.

- Que pasó tan malo? – pregunté harta, era momento de interferir en las ideas de naruto.

- Te emborrachaste, vomitaste, besaste a Gaara, y…. eso – y eso era el fin del mundo?, pensé.

- Quién te contó todo eso? – le pregunté, ansiosa

- Sasuke, deberías agradecerle por cuidarte – claro si no es por mi vómito quizá que cosa me hubiese hecho el santo Sasuke. – él te atendió mientras vomitabas y luego te trajo a la cama. – me miré la ropa inmediatamente y traía pijama. miré a hinata con pánico.

- Yo te puse el pijama – me dijo, fue aliviador.

- Y qué es lo malo?

- Todo, pero cuando besaste a Gaara, Sasuke dijo que estabas sobre él en el sillón – era apestoso que Sasuke de nuevo se las diera de soplón, y era gracioso que al hablarme de Gaara a mi hermano le temblara un ojo.

- De nuevo Sasuke – suspiré – si te dice que me acosté con Gaara en el living le vas a creer?

- Hiciste eso? – naruto abrió mucho los ojos.

- No – contesté con una sonrisa. – pero en serio, no pasa nada de otro planeta, déjame ser si? – me levanté para tomar una ducha.

- Pero que pasa con Gaara? – eso tenía aire a última pregunta.

- Nos llevamos bien – me alcé de hombros y me metí al baño. Por cierto quién habrá limpiado el baño?

Mi ducha fue tranquila, presentía que ese sería el único momento en el día que sería tranquilo, seguramente naruto había vuelto a retar a Gaara, y hinata retaría a naruto, pero mi cabeza estaba centrada en una cosa, el beso que me había dado Sasuke la noche anterior y que terminó conmigo vomitando. Me sentía una idiota por no haber aprovechado la oportunidad, para besarlo más, quizá esa fue la unica vez que rozaría sus labios. Lo único que quería era saber por qué me había besado, porque fue él el que se me insinuó, y el que me devorara como si no hubiese tenido hace meses a una mujer, no era su caso, pero había sido sorpresivo. Claro que como siempre lo arruiné todo, maldito cuerpo que me hizo vomitar justo en el cumplimiento de mi sueño de besar al uchiha, ahora quisiera tener súper poderes y borrar la memoria de Sasuke y recuerde solo lo bello. Pero, realmente era lindo soñar. Tenía mucha vergüenza de mirarlo a la cara, acaso el querría hablar de lo sucedido? , o no me lo diría nunca?, y si le hablaba yo?, o mejor me hacía que estaba tan ebria que no me acuerdo. Maldito viaje, yo sabía que era peligrosos venir.

- Sakura cuentamelo todo – exigió hinata, estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras yo me vestía.

- No hay nada – mentí.

- Solo besaste a Gaara? – me miró inquisidoramente, no pude resistir a un sonrojo, de nuevo mi maldito cuerpo. – te descubrí, cuenta.

- Sasuke – susurré, me acerqué a ella – me besó en el baño. – oculté mi mirada.

- Genial – se tapó la boca de la emoción – te felicito – me abrazó, ella parecía mas contenta que yo.

- Lo vomite – me senté a su lado.

- Eres un desastre – se puso a reír. – en serio? – acaso podría ser una broma?

- Me estaba besando y le pedí que se detuviera, y vomité el piso del baño – tapé mi cara con mis manos – no sé si pueda mirarle a la cara – confesé.

- Por que no? , son cosas que pasan – claro como si fuese normal.

- No es precisamente agradable, aparte, no se porque me besó – de verdad yo no entendía nada – porque el me buscó.

- Es maravilloso, ves que le gustas, siempre lo supe – sonreía triunfante y yo estaba podrida de nervios

- No quiero hablarle nunca mas – me terminaba de poner las sandalias – tengo pánico o puedo vomitar.

- Sakura cállate, a veces te pones idiota igual que tu hermano – lo lamentó. – a demás fue Sasuke el que limpió el desastre – que asco, pensé. – ahora bajemos a comer algo.

- No, mejor me quedo acá, me duele la cabeza.

- Es normal, se llama resaca, y algún día tendrás que ver a la cara a Sasuke y mientras antes, mejor, apúrate. – me empujó a la puerta. Hoy me había vestido mas recatada, con una polera blanca media transparente y jeans plomos con sandalias blancas, todo apegado al cuerpo. Y mi cabello suelto. Bajar la escalera fue atroz, mil cosas se pasaban por mi cabeza, existirá la_ Sasukefobia_, si existe lo padezco.

Al entrar al comedor, saludé con la mano a los que ya estabn sentados, en verdad todo ya estaban sentados, solo faltábamos hinata y yo. Miré a Gaara me sonrió y le sonreí nerviosa de vuelta. Miré a Sasuke, conversaba con mi hermano, lo miré de reojo durante todo el almuerzo pero nunca miró, ni hablaron de mí, sino mi hermano me hubiese mirado y lo habría notado. Por su lado Gaara parecía mas contento que nunca, acaso sería nuestro beso lo que lo tendría así? , ojalá que no porque ya empezaba a sentirme culpable.

Al terminar recogimos los platos y demás utensilios, era el turno de Ino, Gaara y naruto para lavar y secar, así que los demás nos repartimos cada uno a hacer lo que más nos plazca. Me acosté en mi cama, porque la Resaca me estaba matando. Tocaron a la puerta, me paré a abrir. Y me dio taquicardia al ver a mi visitante.

- hola – puse todos mis esfuerzos en sacar voz, tenía un nudo en la garganta.

- Hmp. – no era un saludo – vengo por algo puntual – me senté porque sentía temblar mis piernas y temía caer.

- Dime – le pedí.

- Ayer… - se puso a mirar por la ventana, me estaba dando la espalda y lo agradecía – mmmm…., tu estabas pasada y yo también – esto no pintaba bien – y quiero pedirte disculpas por besarte – me miró, fue triste verlo porque de verdad tenía expresión de arrepentimiento – son efectos del alcohol, no vuelve a pasar – eso mas parecía una sentencia. – de verdad yo sobrio, jamás… tu sabes. – exacto sé que no soy lo suficiente para él.

- No te preocupes – eso dijo mi boca pero mis ojos empezaban llenarse de lágrimas – en todo caso si no me lo dices ahora, no hubiese sabido nunca, no me acuerdo – fue lo único que se me ocurrió para salir digna de la situación tan embarazosa.

- Mejor así – asintió y se fue de la habitación, y estallé en llanto, no era justo ilusionarme y luego destrozar así mi corazón. Como pude hacerme ilusiones con él, es imposible. Al final, al parecer era cierto que los hombres son todos unos idiotas que te hacen sufrir, él era el único que me había hecho sufrir, pero con esto me bastaba. Quizá era un enamoramiento y por eso me sentía tan atraída por él, siempre dicen que le primer amor es el más significativo, pero será amor? Lloré como una hora seguida hasta que mi hermano irrumpió en mi espacio dejando al descubierto las evidencias de mi pena.

- que te pasa? – se sentó a mi lado, preocupado.- negué con la cabeza y tapé mi rostro – Sakura dime – me abrazó – sabes que puedo ayudarte.

- Créeme, no puedes ayudarme – le dije mientras se normalizaba mis respiración por culpa de los sollozos. – déjame sola, gracias por preocuparte – le sonreí, para que se tranquilizara y se fuera.

- Fue Gaara? – frunció el ceño.

- Crees que lloraría por un hombre que conozco hace unas semanas? – mi mayor sarcasmo, lloraba por un chico que conocía hace algunos años.

- La verdad no – pareció más tranquilo – pero es que te ves triste, como tristeza del corazóncito, de adentro – me abrazó con mas fuerza.

- Despreocupate – él era tan buen hermano ojalá pudiera contarle todo. Pero sería fatal para su amistad con Sasuke, y era masoquista pero me preocupaba dejar de verlo si terminaba la amistad con mi hermano. – está todo bien. A qué venías?

- A… lo había olvidado – vamos a ir a bailar! – dio un brinco, eso era algo muy bueno acaso?

- No quero ir – me quejé, muy contrarrestando la reacción anterior de naruto.

- Mira si estás triste lo mejor es que estés distraída, y si no vas me voy a preocupar mucho y no te voy a dejar tranquila, nunca! – esa amenaza era fuerte y lo creía capaz de vigilarme hasta que tueviera 80 años.

- Ok, voy – me levanté de la cama – a que hora tengo que estar lista?

- Luego – hinata entró sonriendo.

- Fuera naruto, vamos a hacer cosas de chicas – a mi hermano le dio vergüenza y se retiró, como un tomate, al parecer esas reacciones eran hereditarias.

- Qué te dijo Sasuke? – no podía ser con anestesia, pensé.

- Por qué … - me interrumpió.

- Lo vi entrar a tu cuarto y salir en menos de 5 minutos – comenzó a cepillarse el pelo – y estabas llorando.

- Me dijo que estaba arrepentido, que lo olvidara, que el en su sano juicio jamás…. Tu entiendes – imité la voz varonil, el semblante serio, y el arrepentimiento, casi vergüenza por lo ocurrido. – estaba como arrepentido y avergonzado de verdad. Seguramente le molesta haberlo hecho.

- Como puede ser tan idiota? – tiró el cepillo a la cresta, lejos.

- Es normal, el en su sano juicio jamás me habría besado, y menos así como lo hizo – suspiré – es algo que hay que asumir. – era duro pero la triste realidad, no había otra.

- Nooo!11 – estaba molesta – de verdad le gustas!

- No sigas hablando así, no sabes lo que él piensa, no me sigas diciendo que le intereso porque me hace mal! – solté una lágrima – en serio.

- Disculpa, pero creo que es así, no volveré a mencionarlo.

- Mejor así – sonreí mas tranquila.

- Tenemos que producirnos – cambió su semblante a uno más amable y abrió una maleta con maquillajes. – no es fácil destacar con tanta chica guapa que está acá en la playa.

- Quiero ligarme a Gaara – le dije, de la nada y abrió mucho los ojos.

- ya se besaron – me hizo una coleta alta y me tomó la chasquilla.

- Quiero quererlo, y que me quiera – dejó de aplicarme sombra en los párpados.

- Quieres ser su novia? – se agachó para mirarme.

- Algo así, pero menos comprometido – era raro hablar así, pero quería sacar a Sasuke y meter a Gaara, él había sido lindo conmigo.

- Estás segura? , habrán muchos chicos que se interesen en ti? , te vas a quedar con el primero?

- Él me agrada, no voy a probar con mas chicos – negué eufóricamente, que miedo que muchos niños te gusten, o te besen, que mal, yo estaba comenzando en esto del amor, y empezar así de golpe no era fácil, no quería mas alborotos.

- Me parece – encrespó mis pestañas y aplicó brillo labial. – ahora ponte algo lindo. – me apuntó al clóset. Lo abrí y miré la ropa.

- Te parece éste? – le mostré un vestido globo, de calle, mora con brillitos blancos que formaban una maripoza en el pecho, era strapless, y me llegaba a una mano sobre la rodilla.

- Perfecto, ponte zapatos negros – me puse unos zapatos negros bajos, no podía usar tacones. – sueltate el cabello – me ordenó. Yo le hice caso, me lo solté y quedó mi rosa cabello extendido por mis hombros, hasta un poco mas arriba de mi contura, liberé la chasquilla y ya estaba lista.

- Tu ya estás lista? – le pregunté, porque veía que no hacía nada. Parecía pensativa.

- Puedo decir algo, pero no te molestes – juntó sus manos en petición, la miré raro pero asentí con la cabeza – creo que si te insinúas a Sasuke te vuelve a besar – lo dijo rápido ni que yo la fuera a golpear por hablar.

- Novoy a hacer nada de eso! – actué como ofendida, pero es que no quería andar de ofrecida por la vida. – eso queda para las muchachas como Ino, no estoy desesperada por un varón, y menos quiero que el sienta que lo idolatro.

- En eso tienes razón, pero si te animas a intentarlo te apuesto que te vuelve a besar.

- Hinata dijimos que basta!

- Ok – se dio vuelta quedando frente al espejo y comenzó a maquillarse.

Los chicos salieron antes así que con hinata nos tuvimos que ir solas, igual no era tan tarde y e la playa mucha gente deambulaba por las calles, era como si fueran las doce del día, yo nunca había salido a bailar, y me sentía rara, porque los chicos nos miraban reiteradamente y a mi nunca me pasaba eso, hinata actuaba de lo mas normal, pero yo me ponía rojísima. Luego de 6 cuadras e innumerables cumplidos de los demás chicos que nos gritaban cosas por la calle. Llegamos a una discoteca, estábamos en la entrada esperando que el guardia nos revisara la identificación y nos timbrara la entrada. Era negra y tenía muchas luces, estaba súper oscuro, y había tanta gente que caminar era una tarea titánica os tomanos de la mano con hinata y subimos a una especie de balcón donde se podía ver perfectamente la pista de baile y los sillones y mesitas que estaban alrededor, ahí vimos a nuestros amigos, y bajamos para unirnos a ellos.

Estaban Gaara, neji, Kiba y shikamaru reunidos conversando en un sillón grande, y en frente estaban Sasuke, Ino y naruto, mi hermano y su amigo conversaban, Ino miraba.

Le pegué un zapatazo a mi hermanos para que se diera cuenta que habíamos llegado, y los tres me miraron a mi y hinata

- llegamos – dijo sentándose al lado de naruto – por fin.

- Les costó llegar? - preguntó ino.

- Sí, un poco, es que estaba colmado de gente, costaba caminar – mi hermano se corrió a un lado y me hizo un espacio entre él y Sasuke, y me senté.

- No sé por que se llevaron todos los autos si caían todos en uno – reclamó hinata.

- Fue idea de naruto – acusó ino. Y hinata lo miró feo, a mime dio risa y a Sasuke al parecer tambien.

- Tengo sed – dije para mi hermano pero me respondió él.

- Ve a la barra y pide algo – me apuntó a un mesón largo que estaba repleto de gente, lo miré de reojo, seguramente se reía de mi porque él sabía que esta era la primera vez que iba a una discoteca, miré al frente para decirle a Gaara que me acompañara pero no estaba. Me puse de pie y caminé a la barra. Llegué al mesón y me apoyé esperando que uno de los chicos guapos o las niñas exuberantes me atendiera. Me entetube mirando la exhibición de licores por todoas partes. Pero un toquesito en mi hombro me despistó.

- si? – miré a mi lado, y había un chico con el pelo medio naranjo, medio rubio, mas claro que el de Gaara él me había llamado.

- Hola – me saludó alegremente. Lo miré desconcertada. – soy pain – estiró la mano, pensé no tomarla pero me dio vergüenza ser descortés.

- Sakura – no sonreí ni nada solo dije mi nombre y me di vuelta.

- Quieres que pida por ti?, eres muy bajita, no te van a tomar en cuenta – fruncí el seño y le miré, tenía razón.

- Una coca cola – le dije me dolían los pies a morir aunque eran zapatos bajos. – me podrías llamar cuando te la den? , es que me están matando mis pies – le mostré mis zapatos, me sonrió, eso fue un sí, por lo tanto volví a sentarme entre mi hermano y Sasuke, siempre mirando hacia la barra.

- No compraste nada? . o no te vendieron? – me preguntó Ino burlándose de mi.

- Estoy esperando – le dije.

- Deja de mirarme – pidió Sasuke

- No te estoy mirando – le dije de vuelta, sonreía al ver que pain, me llamaba. Di un brinco y llegué a su lado.

- Una coca cola – me dio la lata y el vaso.

- Toma – le estaba dando el dinero de mi coca cola, pero lo negó. – oie aceptalo! – tomé su mano para pasarle el dinero pero se resistió. – me incomoda, no te conosco, no tienes por que….

- Puedes bailar conmigo? – me propuso, y sentí que se iba a caer la coca cola de la mano.

- Claro! – fui amable en aceptar, porque yo no bailaba, y solo había visto a las niñas de los programas juveniles de la tarde hacerlo. Podría imitarlas? .

- Si quieres te acompaño a tu mesa a dejar la coca cola – ofreció, y asentí, no sin antes mirar si estaba o no Gaara, como no estab decidí que bailaría con el para no estar aburrida entre las parejas de Sasuke-ino y naruto-hinata. Al llegar hinata abrió mucho los ojos y sonrió emocionada, como preguntándome quien era. Dejé la coca cola en la mesa y me volteé hacia él.

- quien es el rubio que mira….. – no lo dejé terminar.

- mi hermano – dije cansina.

- entiendo – alzó dos dedos de su mano para hacer el símbolo de paz y saludar a naruto, me dio risa. Porque naruto siguió mirándolo mal.

- es mayor – le comenté por el camino – y se cree super héroe – llegamos a la pista.

- pensé que era tu novio – me dijo, me tomó por la cintura, agaché un poco la cabeza para no tener que mirarlo. – el que estaba con la rubia, también es tu hermano entonces? – le miré confundida, acaso Sasuke también había puesto mala cara?

- Sí – sonreí - algo así.

- Eres de acá?

- No, de konoha, y tu?

- De acá, te preguntaba porque no te había visto y si eras local, era extraño no haberte visto, ese cabello llama la atención – creo que me sonrojé.

- Estoy de vacaciones por unos días, que nos dieron libre en el colegio – le conté me apegó mas a él, y comenzaba a sentirme invadida.

- Ojalá te hayan dado muchos días libres – dijo, sonaba fuerte el regetón, pero estaba tan cerca que aun así lo escuchaba, y si bien la música era movida, el no me soltaba la cintura así que nos movíamos totalmente juntos. Apolló su cabeza e mi hombro, y a veces su cara estaba tan cerca de la mía que tenía que mirar a los lados o retroceder un poco para que no me besara.

- Me esperas? , quiero ir al tocador – eso era una buena técnica para zafar, lo había escuchado en la tele, decías que ibas al baño, y te perdías, era fácil y rápido.

- Te acompaño – ok, quizá no iba a ser tan fácil. Caminamos hasta los tocadores y entré estaba lleno de chicas retocándose el maquillaje, yo quería irme por el retrete y no ver mas a pain. Entonces vi a ino.

- Ino! – le llamé, se estaba aplicando labial, me puse a su lado. – ayúdame.

- Que quieres?

- Afuera hay un chico que me acosa, y no me lo puedo despegar – me miró, guardó su labial y se puso a reír. – aprende a zafar sola – desapareció por la puerta. Mierda, que poco solidaria, es verdad, a mi me gustaba su novio, pero ella no lo sabía por lo tanto no tenía por que ser tan descortés. Después de 5 minutos salí del tocador y ahí estaba pain esperándome.

- Te demoraste – me tomó la mano.

- Estaba repleto – entonces ví a Sasuke caminar hacia acá y se revolvió mi estómago.

- Mira ahí viene tu hermano – me dijo pain. Pero Sasuke no venía muy contento por lo que se podía ver.

- Vamos – me tomó de la mano y me separó de Pain, entonces quise hacerle un altar.

- Porqué te la llevas, lo estabamos pasando bien – pero a Sasuke no le pareció simpático y le pegó un derechazo. Yo le miré asustada. Pain estaba tirado en el piso y una chica había gritado, los guardias venían caminando.

Sasuke tomó firmemente mi mano, y me jaló, corrimos, bajamos tres escaleras largas, llegamos a los estacionamientos y nos escondimos detrás de un auto a esperar que los guardias no siguieran tras nosotros, mejor dicho él. Un guardia se asomó y se devolvió a las escaleras para subir a la discoteca. Sasuke me miró molesto y yo me puse a reír.

- de que te ries? – se acostó en el suelo.

- De la persecución, fue gracioso – me miró y estalló en risas conmigo. Dejé de reir.

- Por qué lo golpeaste? – me acomodé a su lado, el se sentó.

- Había intentado besarte varias veces, y no te quería dejar tranquila – sacó un cigarro y lo encendió – eso – votó el humo mientras habló.

- Como sabes?

- Te miré. – me sonrojé, me había estado mirando.

- No era necesario que te preocupa….. – me interrumpió.

- Cuando eras Sakuro eras menos molesta – me miró de reojo – ahora, superas mis expectativas – alcé las cejas.

- No te he pedido que andes tras de mí super man – me molesté por su comentario, era él el que se entrometía en todo lo que hacía.

- Te pones vestidos – tocó mi vestido – te pones zapatos – miró mis zapatos – te arreglas el cabello – tocó mi cabello – te maquillas – se acercó a mirar mis labios, estaba tan cerca, que sentía que me iba lanzar a él – te queda bien. – se alejó, nervioso, eso era posible? , acaso era verdad que estaba nervioso por nuestra cercanía? . o yo me lo estaba imaginando.

- Gr….. gra… gracias – suspiré, me costó hablar.

- No me hagas enojar, no te entrometas con algún chico – tomó mi mentón e hizo que lo mirara – de acuerdo? – quería acaso que le garantizara que iba a estar siempre disponible, o yo todo el rato entiendo o interpreto mal.

- Como? – decidí preguntarle para que aclarara las cosas. No podía dejar de mirarlo era como si su toque me hubiese hipnotizado.

- No beses, no coquetees, no hagas nada, mantente al margen – me miraba con entre preocupación y rabia, y no entendía nada.

- Por qué? - me sentía tan indefenza, me miraba de una manera tan linda, nunca antes lo había hecho, y me sentía manejada por sus palabras.

- Solo hazlo, o acaso Gaara te interesa lo suficiente? – pareció molesto, y celoso.

- No sé – para cualquier extraño, no sabría de que estábamos hablando, o que ocurría entre nosotros, era como una conexión especial, sin decirnos algo en forma explícita ambos entendíamos. Hasta yo lo dudé en un principio pero esto cada vez tomaba mas forma, Sasuke me estaba diciendo con todas luces, que sabía de mis sentimientos hacia él, y que no lo desplazara de mi corazón, pero como me pedía tales cosas si el no haría nada por mí, y no dijo nada mas aparte de _**te queda bien.**_ – quizá tu puedes aclararme como es sentir ese interés por alguien, me refiero a tu experiencia con Ino – me miró, se cruzó de brazos y achicó los ojos.

- Ella es mi novia – dime algo que no sepa – eso ya está hecho, lo que importa es que no hagas nada con Gaara. – seguía insistiendo en que me alejara de Gaara, pero él no hacía nada por dejar a Ino. Machista.

- Quizá lo mío con Gaara ya está hecho – me alcé de hombros, esto ya me daba igual, fuera como fuera, las cosas entre nosotros nunca terminaban dándose bien. Caminé de vuelta a las escaleras, subí los tres pisos, sin voltear a mirarlo porque venía tras de mí, llegamos a los sillones donde estaba el grupo, me senté al lado de Gaara y lo besé, un suave beso en los labios. Me miró sorprendido, y yo me sonrojé.

- Disculpa – desvié mi mirada.

- Puedes repetirlo cuando quieras – me tomó el rostro y me besó, esta vez fue un beso mas pronunciado. Al acabar, miré al frente Sasuke me miraba con cara de perro, podría decir que estaba rojo, y apretaba su puño. Pero es imposible que esté siempre dispuesta para él, sobre todo después de besarme, disculparse y avergonzarse por hacerlo, actuar como un idiota celoso, y un macho posesivo, pero lo siento, esta hembra no está dispuesta a estar en las sombras amándolo o acatando sus repentinas órdenes impulsadas por su posesividad. Posesividad que ni siquiera tenía fundamentos.

Quizá este cambio, tal como él lo ha dicho me queda bien, y tomar mis propias decisiones y manejar mi vida y lo que siento por él, me quede aún mejor. Haber si ahora que sabía que algo le producía a Sasuke, empezamos a hacer las cosas mas a mi manera.

**Y?, que tal les ha parecido, bueno ojalá que hayan notado que en un intento de remediar mi retraso he subido al hilo dos capítulos :O , me cuentan que les pareció?, que dudas tienen?, sentimientos? , :D**

_**XOXO, **__**Nox (L)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Holaa, primero un Feliz año nuevo a las lectoras hermosas de este fic, que sea un año lleno de éxito y con todo lo necesario para ser felices, cargadito de Salud, Dinero Y muchísimo amor.  
Aquí está el sexto cap. En lo personal me gusta bastante, espero piensen lo mismo**_

_**Muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y todas las cositas, y otra cosa, un aviso de utilidad pública, me encantaría que alguien me dijera como resp a los reviews desde la página?. O sea pongo ese globito de texto y escribo la res, pero no se si poner el PM o site preview… me enseñan si saben porfiiii?  
Ahora a lo que nos convoca! A leer!**_

_**Mi virginidad**_!

- despertaste igual de guapa – estaba acostada en un sillón, me había quedado dormida ahí y Gaara se había quedado conmigo. – como es posible que te veas tan encantadora?

- Exageras – me senté y me estiré de piernas y tronco.

- No te miras en el espejo parece, eres linda y no lo crees, estás loca – quizá era linda después de todo, pero no tenía lo que quería.

- Llegamos temprano? – no recordaba cuanto más menos había dormido.

- No, volvimos cuando a Sasuke le dio una especie de ataque de mal humor – le miré y sonreí.

- Que es eso del ataque?

- No sé, empezó a tratar a todos mal y a echar improperios a todo, estaba un poco ebrio – y yo porque no lo había visto. – te quedaste dormida en la disco, eso es un don porque la música suena muy fuerte.

- Guau! De verdad tenía sueño entonces – me abrazó, y me apoyé en su cuello.

- Quieres desayunar?

- Sí – caminos a la cocina tomados de la mano Uchiha estaba ahí, en boxers, tomando jugo. – hola! – traté de ser amable, pero le importó una mierda.

- Ajá – ok eso no era un saludo, se sentó en la mesa. Bajó la mirada y la posó en mi mano y la de Gaara tomadas.

- Despertaste mejor – Gaara me soltó y pasó por atrás de Sasuke le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

- Ajá – al parecer esa era la palabra mundial, servía de saludo, para asentir, era multifacética.

- Sírveme jugo – le pedí a Gaara, mientras me senté al frente de Sasuke y me saqué los zapatos los tiré lejos, y me senté cómodamente con una pierna sobre la otra, pero en la posición que acostumbraban a tener los hombres. Gaara me miró.

- Estás con vestido – me recordó, pero no me importaba, mi comodidad estaba siempre primero, a la mierda el vestido.

- Si sé – le dije. Como si nada. – que se supone que vamos a hacer hoy? – era obvio que preguntara, todos los días nos habíamos ido de parranda, así que necesitaba saber a que me afrontaría hoy.

- No sé, al parecer vamos a salir de nuevo en grupo – Gaara me dio el vaso de jugo y Sasuke se aclaró la garganta al parecer para hablar. – pero igual podemos salir solos, creo que sería mejor.

- No hagan planes – Sasuke se paró de la silla y se quedó de espaladas a nosotros en el marco de la puerta – nos vamos a ir en la noche, hoy.

- Por qué? – pregunté exaltada, nos íbamos justo cuando podía pasarlo bien?.

- Un familiar va a venir, tenemos que irnos por eso – desapareció. Gaara me miró y sonrió, por qué sonreía?

- Cámbiate de ropa, aprovechemos el ultimo rato de playa – entre las palabras de Gaara me sentía un poco perdida, me resultaba un tanto triste, había llegado acá sin ninguna expectativa, y ahora ya sé que por lo menos algo puedo producir en la roca Uchiha. Seguramente era cierto que ser bonita te abre muchas puertas.

- Tienes razón – subí corriendo las escaleras, entré de golpe a la pieza y desperté a Hinata. Me metí a la ducha, me puse unos short de baño calipso, como los de los hombres, con una polera blanca de tiras y unas hawaianas blancas. Me sequé el pelo con la toalla, lo más que pude, iba saliendo de la pieza pero Hinata me recordó que nos íbamos en la noche, que mejor dejara las cosas listas, así pasaría más tiempo con Gaara, le hice caso dejé mi ropa y mis cosas ordenadas, y salí rauda al primer piso, mi cita estaba esperándome, al parecer hace tiempo.

- me demoré mucho? – estaba agitada.

- Un poco, dejaste todo listo? – al parecer también había pensado en pasar la mayor parte de tiempo, de aprovecharlo.

- Sí – con su mano me peinó la chasquilla, y yo doblé un pie

- Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder – tomó mi mano y salimos.

Caminamos unas cuadras hasta llegar a la playa, caminamos por la orilla, tomados de la mano y en silencio, yo me sentía totalmente tiesa, la situación era nueva e incómoda, y él no lo hacía más llevadero si me miraba como bobo encantado a cada segundo, sí, conocía la cara de bobo encantado, era la misma que ponía mi hermano por mi amiga Hinata, y seguramente era la misma que yo trataba de ocultar al mirar a Sasuke. El silencio era incómodo, y la arena tocando mis pies descalzos era reconfortante con cada paso, quería hablarle algo trivial para romper un poco el hielo, pero el se me adelantó.

- una carrera! – me quitó las hawaianas de mis manos y las tomó en su mano junto a las de él.

- No! – Gaara salió corriendo y debía perseguirlo o ganarle una carrera, pero mi estado físico, a pesar de yo ser normal de cuerpo, era horrible, corría dos metros y sudaba como si fuese una maratón. Corrí, corrí, me costaba mucho por la arena. Hasta que paré, me fui a la zona seca y me tiré en la arena.

- No quieres correr más? – se agachó y se acercó a mirarme el rostro.

- No! – le grité – odio correr, en verdad mi estado físico es peor que el de una morsa. – rió por mi broma.

- Deberías hacer algún deporte – se acostó a mi lado ofreció poner su brazo para apoyar mi cabeza, levanté la cabeza y puso su brazo. – a mí me hace bien.

- Si, debería – era joven algo debía hacer por la vida aparte de estudiar y pensar tonteras de vez en cuando – tú haces deporte? – Gaara era guapo, y tenía el cuerpo tonificado, no como Uchiha, pero era un bombón.

- Futbol, estoy en el equipo con los chicos, por eso nos conocimos – se puso de lado y tomó un puñado de arena y la esparció en mis piernas, me miraba inspectoramente y me incomodaba. Tomó otro puñado de arena e hizo lo mismo, una y otra vez. – antes de ir a las clases fui a las pruebas, luego nos dimos cuenta que estábamos en la misma clase.

- Entiendo – flecté las piernas y dejó de jugar con la arena en ellas – todos te parecieron simpáticos? – ok, quería saber si Sasuke le agradaba.

- Sí, sobre todo Sasuke y Naruto - sonrió – Sasuke me pareció leal, y Naruto buena persona, esas fueron mis primera impresiones – había pensado en Sasuke como leal?, Sasuke podía proyectar muchas cosas, pero cosas positivas, tanto como la lealtad, no.

- Mmmmmmmm – me puse las manos en los ojos para tapar el sol.

- No lo crees?

- No es eso

- Qué es? – Gaara estaba de lado como siempre pero esta vez estaba casi sobre mí, con la mitad de su pecho en mi pecho y toda su boca casi pegada a mi boca. Después de mirar su boca, tan cerca de la mía, miré su ojos verdes, clavados en mis verdes.

- Tengo hambre – me moví hacia el lado y me paré, él se puso de pie.

- Vamos a comer algo – parecía un poco desanimado por haberme zafado de su beso, si bien ya nos habíamos besado, la situación de ahora era distinta, era mucho más íntima, yo estaba sobria no despechada por Sasuke, bueno, no tan despechada.

- Papas fritas – por las calles había un montón de locales de comida y carritos de comida mas Express, paramos frente a un carro naranjo, a comprar papas fritas. – la porción extra grande – la señora sacó una cajita y empezó a echar papas.

- Yo una mediana – pidió Gaara, la señora me dio la caja de papitas y echo a una bolsita mediana las de Gaara. – gracias – le dio un billete.

- Toma – le tendí el billete a Gaara.

- No, yo invito – nos sentamos en una banca cerca del carrito de las papas. – me ha gustado la playa.

- Am….. gual – hablé comiendo, lo más horrible que una mujer puede hacer según Hinata. – Perdón – tragué – quise decir que a mi igual.

- Podemos vernos el fin de semana? – a veces me daba miedo, estaba conmigo ahora y ya quería estar conmigo el fin de semana, es como pensar en el almuerzo mientras desayunas.

- Creo que sí – me daba miedo pero era lindo conmigo. Me miró sonriendo. – qué pasa?

- Tienes mostaza en la cara – me puse color tomate y me limpié las mejillas, pero siguió sonriendo.

- Era acá – me chupó un poco más abajo del labio inferior – ya está – si antes estaba como tomate, no sé si hay algo más rojo, sentí el calor en mis mejillas.

- No te avergüences, me gustas – esa era lo que no quería que me dijera – quieres ser mi novia? – en este momento que me pidiera noviazgo, para mi era tan tremendo como si me estuviera pidiendo matrimonio, todo había sido de la noche a la mañana, y no estaba preparada para esto.

- Tú, te mereces algo mejor – le dije – quizá no es lo que quieres.

- Se lo que quiero, me gustas – no lo repitas, pensé.

- Quizá es solo una atracción porque soy distinta a las demás chicas – le bajé el perfil a la situación.

- Es en serio, quieres? – quería?

- No quiero noviazgo, pero podemos intentarlo de otra forma – me gusta Sasuke, me gusta demasiado, pero no puedo esperarlo por siempre o sí?

- Amigos con ventaja? – Fruncí el ceño, él entendió que no entendí – seremos amigos, pero con la ventaja de actuar a veces como novios o como amigos, es menos el compromiso, y no tenemos obligaciones el uno con el otro.

- Sí, eso es mejor – sonreí, Gaara me iba a besar pero lo interrumpió su móvil.

- Qué pasa?, ya vamos! – Cortó la llamada – era Sasuke es hora de volver.

Por inercia miré los focos los árboles y el cableado, Uchiha me puso una cámara para arruinar los buenos momentos.

Por el camino Gaara me fue diciendo que aunque nuestro compromiso no fuera formal, para él lo sería porque me respetaba, que iba a ser fiel, y que iba a jugársela por mí hasta que me decidiera por ser novios. Y yo pensaba, que no me importaba si éramos novios o amantes o amigos, o amigos con ventaja, a mi igual me gustaba Sasuke y Gaara simplemente me agradaba, era una imbécil pensando así, pero era más mi corazón el que lo sentía. Igual iba a intentarlo con Gaara.

- hola – entramos a la cabaña, y nos miraron, fue incómodo.

- Llegaron! – Ino feliz de que llegáramos – ahora podemos irnos mi amor, par de desubicados – dijo entre dientes. Nosotros nos mirábamos.

- Voy a ir a buscar mis cosas.

- No hace falta – dijo Hinata – ya están en el auto. Solo vamos. – me empujó al auto y me subí esta vez atrás de Sasuke con Gaara a mi lado. Hinata y Naruto se habían quedado más atrás donde anteriormente viajamos mi _amigo_ y yo.

- Estamos listos, nos vamos – dijo Sasuke, una vez que estuvieron los autos afuera Sasuke activó la alarma se volvió a montar en el auto y nos fuimos.

- Donde fueron? – preguntó Naruto, puso su cara entre Gaara y yo, estaba tan empinado que si Sasuke frenaba se iba a caer.

- A la playa – le miré molesta, porque preguntaba todo.

- A qué?

- A correr – le dijo Gaara con una sonrisita – Sakura quedó toda sudada.

- Cómo? – a mi hermano le empezó a tiritar un ojo, porque estaba molesto? – como que sudada?

- Naruto no es lo que piensas – Gaara negó con todos los ademanes que pudo pero mi hermano estaba punto de saltar a golpearlo.

- Naruto! – Hinata llamó su atención, y ella era de las pocas personas a las que le obedecía, a veces – no seas imprudente.

- Sí, si quieres saber algo me preguntas a mí, en privado, como hermanos – le dije, y me di vuelta, Sasuke estaba mirando por el retrovisor, y mi lengua se movía como loca para decirle y tú qué miras?!, pero la contuve. Después me apoyé en el pecho de Gaara, y me quedé dormida, impresionante para los demás, porque habíamos despertado tarde, pero yo tenía sueño, tenía que dormir y Gaara era cómodo, aparte, entre ver como Sasuke me miraba por el retrovisor y verlo con su novia idiota, dormir era por descarte una buena alternativa.

Al llegar mamá no estaba, obvia porque íbamos a llegar en dos días, pero Sasuke tuvo unos inconvenientes con la cabaña. Así que con Naruto nos fuimos directo a dejar la ropa sucia y luego comer algo, eran las 2 de la madrugada, y ya teníamos apetito.

- voy a ponerme pijama – le dije a mi hermano, mientras él fue a despedirse de Sasuke que estaba montado en su auto.

Habíamos vuelto, vuelta a la rutina al colegio, y un nuevo comienzo a intentar algo con Gaara y olvidar el maldito beso en el baño con Sasuke, y la conversación en el estacionamiento. Para facilitar las cosas ojalá no verlo nunca más, pero era imposible, lo sabía, así que la fuerza de voluntad sería implacable, si quería que resultara. Tomé una camisa, una de mis antiguas polera, esta me quedaba tan grande, me llegaba a la mitad del muslo era ploma con un estampado de un skate azul, y me puse las zapatillas de levantarse, negras. Bajé a preparar unos sándwiches, para luego dormirnos.

Saqué 8 rebanadas de pan de molde e hice 2 panes con jamón y queso para cada uno, y una leche caliente con frutilla para mí, y chocolate para Naruto. Dejé las cosas sobre la mesa y me senté a comer, tenía hambre y quizá cuanto tiempo se iba quedar hablando con Sasuke.

- tendrás que hacer otro sándwich – Naruto entró con Sasuke.

- Que se lo prepare él, es como de la casa, pasa metido aquí – alcé los hombros y seguí comiendo.

- Ves cómo se pone de mal humor con hambre? – mi hermano hablaba con su amigo, el que nunca tenía buena cara y se sorprendía con mi mal humor…. Ja!

- A lo mejor le afecta no estar con el pelirrojo – me volteé al oír el comentario, y me miró aburrido. Se sentaron a la mesa. – o no Sakuro? – miró mi polera, volvía a ser Sakuro.

- Hermanita, dime que pasa con Gaara? – Naruto insistiendo con el tema, yo miraba mi pan como si fuera hermoso, y obviamente no había nada más hermoso en el lugar que el par de ojos negros que me miraban.

- Por qué? – me hice la desentendida.

- Tu y el parecen novios – le volvió a tiritar el ojo izquierdo. Me reí con burla.

- Tú y Uchiha también lo parecen – sorbeteé la leche.

- No sorbetees la leche – me retó – y nosotros no parecemos eso! - Naruto era un poco fóbico a que le dijeran gay.

- Entonces deberías pasar más tiempo con una chica en vez de él - no quería mirar a Sasuke pero finalmente lo hice, y en el peor momento.

- Y yo debería pasar más tiempo con Ino? – agachó un poco la cabeza para que sus ojos quedaran alineados con los míos. Que pretendía que le dijera?

- Sí, por lo menos así lo ocultan – desvié la mirada, mi corazón latía tan rápido que podía escucharlo.

- Lo que quiero saber es si….. Si….. Si tú y él… - Naruto entrecruzaba lo dedos de las manos las frotaba y le temblaba el ojo, no entendía nada de su furia su nerviosismo o su vergüenza. – tú y el… se….. o como decirlo …. – Parecía complicado – si ustedes….. Han….. – después de los intentos de mi hermano abrí mucho los ojos me puse roja, como podía preguntar eso frente a Sasuke, en, verdad como lo preguntaba. Ambos me miraron expectantes a la respuesta….

- No… solo….. – Sasuke me miraba de reojo, sin gran expectación pero Naruto!

- Dime!

- Soy virgen! – le dije molesta y muy avergonzada – contento? – me puse de pie y me metí a la boca la mitad de un sándwich.

- Es lo mejor que te puede pasar! – Me gritaba por las escaleras – es maravilloso que seas virgen! – mi hermano estaba loco, muy loco, pero ahora me iba a dejar en paz. Aun así, era necesario que siempre estuviera _él, _para quedar expuesta a la vergüenza.

Con Naruto y Sasuke.

- no sé por qué se enoja – Naruto está cabizbajo, porque Sakura se molesta por él y él solo la cuida. – a veces pienso que me odia – este era mi amigo y estaba a punto de llorar.

- Evítame la imagen bizarra de verte llorar – le dije, era cierto como iba a llorar por esa estupidez. – Por favor – agregué.

- Es que no me gusta que se moleste – se puso de pie, lo senté en la silla.

- A dónde vas?

- A disculparme

- Por qué vas a hacerlo si ya sabes lo que querías – Naruto llorón, debería estar saltando porque el pelirrojo no ha tocado a Sakura. – voy a ir a hablar con ella. – iba a ir a hablarle, mejor dicho a burlarme de su virginidad.

- Para qué? – me daba un poco de pena aprovecharme de la confianza de mi amigo, pero era necesario.

- A decirle una opinión masculina, pero masculina de verdad, y le diré que lo sientes.

- Anda – Naruto me dio la mano y me autorizó a subir a ver a su hermana. Esperanzado en que lo disculparía con ella, que seguramente está molesta.

Golpearon la puerta, seguramente Naruto a disculparse.

- pasa! – le grité, éramos hermanos, no podía estar más de un minuto molesta con él.

- Mejor humor? – me quedé helada cuando sentí la voz de Sasuke en mi espalda, me volteé, estaba parado al lado de mi closet. Cerca de la puerta.

- Igual humor – le contesté yo estaba sentada en la cama escuchando música en el I pod, me puse el audífono. Se acercó mucho y me lo tiró de la oreja. – qué? – miré hacia el lado, para no mirarlo, ni toparnos más de lo común.

- Me conmueve que aun queden mujeres vírgenes – seguía cerca, puse la palma de mi mano en su cara y lo alejé. Tosca. Quería que se fuera.

- Ajajajajajjajaja que alegría, te burlaste, terminaste, ahora vete! – me miró y cambió la expresión facial y la mirada, al parecer captó que para mi no era gracioso. Se puso serio y me dio un poco de miedo, me sentía acechada.

- No debes molestarte – caminó por mi habitación y miró las fotos con mi hermano, y mi papá, yo estaba pequeña tenía cachitos en el pelo y un vestido rosa, estaba con Naruto sentados en un columpio, y papá nos impulsaba, tenía una sonrisa inmensa, coqueta. Sonrió al verla. – te faltaban los dientes.

- Invades mi espacio – era mejor que echarlo escupiendo, pero no mejor que la diplomacia, pero yo no servía para eso. No me contestó y siguió mirándome, esta vez vi que el recorrido de la mirada se dirigía a mis piernas, había olvidado que no traía pantalones, solo la polera grande, se me veían hasta las nalgas por culpa de estar mal sentada, me tapé rápidamente, y me sonrojé.

- Propongo terminar – se sentó a mi lado, olía tan rico, tan varonil, muchas veces soñaba con succionarle el cuello y dejarlo marcado para que Ino no lo tocara.

- Terminar qué? – suavicé mi voz, como cuando estuvimos en el estacionamiento su olor, su aire, me envolvían.

No contestó nada, solo me besó, me tomó del cuello y la cintura y me posó sobre él.

Lamió mis labios, lento, lo hacía con los ojos cerrados, yo no podía cerrarlos porque deseaba ver su expresión cuando me besaba. Se veía encantado, relajado mordió mi labio inferior, tenía una mano entre mi cola y mi espalda, y la otra venía subiendo lentamente por mis piernas, puse mis manos bajo su polera, quería tocar su pecho, pero estaba nerviosa, mis manos y todo mi cuerpo temblaba, y mi respiración se agitaba, mientras él estaba sereno disfrutando, yo estaba nerviosa y no sabía qué hacer para corresponderle y que se sintiera bien. El beso era lento, pausado y con ritmo, me quedaría todo el tiempo así. Su mano subió hasta llegar a mis nalgas, tomó la ropa interior y me la sacó, me escondí en su cuello para que no viera que estaba avergonzada. Apretó una nalga y se paró, quedando yo acostada de guatita a la cama y el sobre mí, me subió la polera y empezó a lamer mi espalda, su erección rozaba con mis nalgas, y cada vez que me lamía la espalda mi cuerpo se contraía, levantando mi trasero y él lo disfrutaba. Empezó a desabrocharse el pantalón, y me entró la histeria, me moví rápidamente y me tapé con la ropa de cama. Hice todos mis esfuerzos por no mirarle la erección, pero lo hice igual, bajé la mirada y le dije:

- No puedo – me costó hablar, mi respiración estaba agitada, y tenía un nudo en la garganta.

- Si puedes – sonrió de medio lado tan sexy, pero no quería perder así mi virginidad, menos con alguien que no quiere nada más que sexo de mí, que se fuera con Ino o alguna otra, había un montón de putas que matarían porque se lo haga. Yo, prefiero pasar.

- Sakura! – Naruto llamó a la puerta, Sasuke se abrochó el pantalón y se sentó, para que su erección se disimulara. – voy a pasar. – pasó y nos miró sonriente.

- Que pasó Naruto? – le preguntó Sasuke me derretía escuchar su voz, y recordar su respiración en mi oído cuando me había besado, era tortuoso. Ahora no solo sentía su perfume, también había sentido su olor natural, el olor de su piel, era exquisito.

- Fue agradable hablar con mi hermanita? - Naruto me abrazó.

- Fue un placer – dijo Sasuke sonriendo, yo no pude mirar a Naruto, me daba pena, era obvio que su amigo no se refería precisamente a hablar. – creo que deberíamos repetirlo.

- Sasuke te dio mis disculpas? – asentí con la cabeza a la pregunta de mi hermano y no lo miré. – bueno vámonos Sasuke. Mañana será un día largo.

- Por qué lo dices? – iban hacia la puerta.

- Sakura va a salir con Gaara – como Naruto sabía eso? – al parecer irán a su casa.

- Naruto adelántate se me cayó el celular – Sasuke echó a mi hermano de mi habitación y el tonto de Naruto caía, y se iba, por reflejo me puse tiesa cuando Sasuke se me acercó.

- Que? – me alejé como pude.

- Lo que empiezas conmigo, lo terminas conmigo – eso fue una sentencia, me besó en la boca y se fue sonriente, galante, ganador, como todo un Uchiha.

Me había metido en la boca del lobo. Todo era por culpa de mi cuerpo que no se aguantaba a Sasuke, voy a vacunarme contra él.

Quizá de verdad fue un error haber caído tanto, pero había sido maravilloso sentirlo desearme, pero no podía negar que me entristecía que solo lo moviera el sexo y no un sentimiento verdadero.

Gaara no se merece que le haga esto… sentí cargo de conciencia.

Al despertar en la mañana, en verdad al medio día, fue tranquilo, estaba sola en mi habitación, sin ningún chico que alborotara mis pensamientos o emociones. Estaba sola al parecer. Así que decidí entrar a Facebook a enterarme de algunos chismes. Tomé mi notebook, un Samsung plomo, y entré.

Inicio…. Gaara tiene una relación abierta.

Había cambiado su estado, era necesario que yo también lo cambiara?, no, no era necesario, seguí como soltera. Mi móvil sonó.

- Aló? – dije.

- Hola Saku! – era Gaara – como despertaste?

- Bien, y tú?

- Bien, oye, hoy no puedo – se refería a nuestra "cita". Era cruel pero me alegré de no verlo.

- Entonces nos vemos el lunes en la escuela.

- Oye, van a abrir un equipo de fútbol femenino, podría acompañarte a las pruebas.

- Perfecto! – me entusiasmé enseguida

- Es lo mejor, porque vamos a compartir el entrenador.

- Entonces hablamos mañana.

- Lleva ropa cómoda

- Sí, bye. – corté la llamada y quedé muy feliz, porque no vería a Gaara no vería a Sasuke y entraría a jugar futbol. Ojala todo siga así.

Espero les haya gustado, y que me cuenten como les pareció en los reviews!  
_**XOXO Nox**_

Y recuerden si alguien puede contestar mi servicio de utilidad pública lo agradecería tantísimo! :D


	7. Chapter 7

**La prueba del equipo de futbol**.

El domingo pasó lento, eso era lo normal de los domingos, siempre eran aburridos y ni siquiera mostraban algo entretenido en la tele. Así que el Internet era mi aliado, hasta que Facebook me hace saber que Ino le manda saludos a Sasuke y que lo etiqueta en sus fotos de perfil donde sale exhibiéndose como una zorra. Cerré el Facebook y me apronté a preparar la ropa que me iba a poner para la prueba del equipo de futbol, tenía que meterme en el equipo, era la oportunidad de superar el trabajo físico de una morsa, y hacer algo entretenido, por fin las cosas de chicos se vuelven de chicas, era maravilloso.

En mi closet habían un sinfín de poleras anchas y pantalones de buzo, aun así como estaba en mi plan de ser Sakura la refinada, escogí un pantalón no tan suelto, mas bien ajustado la verdad, tipo calza y una polera que me quedaba gigante pero la iba a amarrar a la altura de mi cadera izquierda, lo hice, me miré al espejo y no me veía tan mal, por ultimo me tomé el cabello en una coleta alta, tomé con un pinche el flequillo y me miré, estaba lista la tenida para mañana. Me sentía estúpida por preparar el look para la prueba, siendo que seguramente iba a quedar sudada y horrible, pero bueno, a veces ser una chica es algo idiota.

- hola! – me saludó Gaara, me estaba esperando a la entrada del colegio, me quitó el bolso para cargarlo. – estás lista?

- Como que lista? – quedé un poco pasmada. – yo ahora tengo clases.

- Tienes deporte verdad? – tomó mi mano y empezamos a caminar a los camarines de chicas, sí, tenía deporte.

- Sí.

- Yo tengo deporte después de ti, al siguiente módulo, así que prepárate – me tomó por los hombros y me zamarreó levemente, eso era darme ánimos acaso, me dio el bolso me besó y se fue.

Al entrar al camarín me fui a un rincón sola a vestirme, era claro que a ninguna de las huecas de mis compañeras le caía bien, eran todas extremadamente barbies para caminar por la calle con una chica como yo, pero a mi no importaba, yo vivía lo mío, ellas lo suyo y todas felices, Ino a veces me molestaba con algunas pesadeces como machorra, o Sakuro, costumbre que había adoptado al haber escuchado a su novio, imaginarán la felicidad que sentí cuando lo dijo ante todo el curso, la carcajada fue general y además me enteré de su noviazgo con Sasuke, ese sin duda no fue un buen día.  
Me puse el buzo y salí a mis clases de deportes, eran odiosas y siempre cuando el profe no miraba yo dejaba de correr, pero cuando miraba corría de nuevo, era agotador. Trotábamos nuestros 15 minutos de calentamiento y empezó a llegar el equipo de futbol, entre ellos, obviamente mi hermano, mi amigo y Uchiha, que mierda ahora me molestan a domicilio, pensé.

Se sentaron en las gradas, si iban a mirar la clase iba a morir de vergüenza, en serio, ya de solo pensarlo mis mejillas se teñían de rojo.

Comenzaron a sentirse los comentarios de las chicas sobre los chicos, ninguna trotaba sin mirar a las gradas, yo estaba sola, trotando en círculos pero ahora no paraba para no pasar vergüenzas, aunque sentía que se me iba a salir el corazón por la boca.

- chicas no saben cuanto lo siento, pero necesito que vallan a las gradas, voy a hacer la prueba para el equipo femenino de futbol – nos anunció el profesor, y se me apretó el estómago, acaso ellos iban a ver la prueba?, que vergüenza. Tenía que cambiarme.

- Entonces podemos cambiarnos – Ino se miró, aunque tenía el pantalón en la cadera y la polera como peto, seguramente pensaba que no se veía guapa para Sasuke, zorra.

- No, solo si alguna va a hacer la prueba – ok, me di la media vuelta y me fui a los camarines – empezamos en 15 minutos – escuché de lejos decir al profesor. Pasé por el pasillo rojo y llegué al camarín, me metí, saqué la ropa del bolso y me la puse. (antes estaba con el buzo institucional)

De pronto se abrió una de las puertas de las duchas, me volteé a mirar, y era Sasuke, me puse en alerta, como si fuera una amenaza, venía vestido con el uniforme del equipo de futbol, pantalones negros, polera blanca con rojo, y calcetas y zapatos de futbol, se veía realmente guapo y yo… yo nunca estaba guapa como para compararme con él.

- Ino se quedó en las gradas – arranqué al espejo que estaba cerca y me hice la coleta y tomé la chasquilla, estaba amarrando la polera y Sasuke me besó el cuello, me quedé quieta, como si una serpiente me fuera a atacar.

- Sabes que no busco a Ino, quiero zanjar nuestros casos pendientes. – rozó su nariz en el lobulo de mi oreja y tragué pesado, yo no quería terminar nada, bueno sí, pero sentí pánico.

- Sasuke no…. – me tomó de las caderas y me apretó contra él, no podía estar mas nerviosa, estaba siendo acosada por Sasuke Uchiha, y estaba loca porque me estaba proponiendo sexo con él, y yo, solo quería que me dejara en paz y me dejara correr al gimnasio.

- Quieres? – me preguntó en un susurro sexy, lamió mi cuello, cerré los ojos y temblé, vio en el espejo mi reacción y sonrió orgulloso, satisfecho, al verlo, recordé porque no quería que me tocara, mi virginidad no era precisamente el premio gordo de un chico caliente y caprichoso. Me di vuelta y quedamos de frente.

- No quiero nada – me hice a un lado, lo esquivé, y salí corriendo del camarín, crucé rápido el pasillo y por fin llegué al gimnasio, era como escapar. Venía atrasada el profesor ya estaba explicándole a las demás chicas lo que íbamos a hacer, la situación era incómoda, las barbies criticando el futbol femenino, los chicos curiosos, y el equipo de futbol masculino irradiando superioridad, obvio eran capitaneados por Sasuke, en algún momento se les tenía que pegar algo de él. Gaara y Naruto parecían divertidos por la situación, Sasuke llegó con mala cara, irradiaba molestia agregada a su arrogancia. Acaso estaría frustrado por no poder cogerme, que estúpido y superficial puede ser. Así mas me espanta.

- Sasuke te amo! – le gritó Ino desde las gradas, patético.

El profe terminó de dar las instrucciones y no capté absolutamente nada. Me acerqué a una chica a preguntarle que había que hacer, miraba a las demás postulantes y ninguna parecía Barbie, mas bien eran troles, ninguna era muy agraciada, varias habían escupido al suelo, eso no era femenino, me lo dijo hinata y me lo decían todos en realidad, pero para mí no era tan fuera de lo común

- oye que hay que hacer, llegué tarde?

- Hay que jugar contra el equipo de los chicos – ella era una niña de pelo azul, mas bien madura, de rasgos finos, pero su vestimenta no lo era, traía unos pantalones de buzo Adidas térmicos, anchos, a medio trasero, y zapatillas con resortes de aire, y un polerón verde fluorescente, era interesante por decirlo menos.

- Estoy recién empezando, nos van a hacer mierda – me lamenté, obvio los chicos iban a hacer sentir su superioridad, y nosotras no éramos barbies, así que si tenían que patearnos, lo iban a hacer.

- Es cierto, me llamo Konan – nos dimos la mano - ven tenemos que darnos las posiciones – nos acercamos todas la chicas y se armaron dos grupos de seis para hacer dos juegos, a mi me toco de medio campo, sería la creadora de los momentos de gol.

- Tu como quedaste? – le pregunté a Konan

- Como defensa – la que elegimos de capitana era una chica, que siempre jugaba con los chicos en los recreos, era famosa en la escuela por eso, así que nos pareció apropiado que ella fuera capitana, enfrentarse a Sasuke no era fácil, yo lo sé muy bien. El profe se acercó al centro de la cancha. Ambos capitanes se saludaron, Naruto me tiró un beso y Gaara hizo lo mismo acompañado de un suerte. Y se dio el pitazo inicial

Yo no alcancé a ver la pelota moverse cuando ya estaba metida en nuestro arco, mierda ya nos habían metido uno?, tan rápido? . en vez de analizar como ocurrió eso tan rápido, preferí fijarme donde iba la pelota y correr tras ella, yo sabía que para los espectadores del encuentro, era un chiste ver correr a todas esas niñas tras la pelota. Pero no tenía vergüenza, mas bien temía por mi integridad física al ver como pateaban los chicos

Desde las gradas las niñas no paraban de gritar, cada vez que Uchiha tocaba la pelota, o sea la mayoría del tiempo, se escuchaban grititos, como si estuviera pasando una estrella de la tele, ok pero vamos al futbol.

Iba corriendo tras Sasuke, tenía que quitársela porque una vez en medio campo, iba a hacer el gol, trataba de ampliar mis zancadas para llegarle pero era imposible, corría muy rápido para mí, así que en un gesto temerario me tiré al suelo, con un pie por delante, tropezó y salió disparada la pelota a una compañera, sonreí triunfante y Sasuke alzó una ceja, y volvió a irse tras la pelota. Gaara pasó corriendo por mi lado, y me susurró un bien hecho!. Eso me dieron mas ganas de jugar, neji tenía la pelota, y konan se le interpuso, al igual que yo lo hice con Sasuke, llegó a mis pies el balón y estaba frente al arco, era el momento de anotar, pateé como pude, ni siquiera tuve que pensarlo, y evadí a Shikamaru, el arquero, salté y llegaron las niñas a saludarme, había anotado el primer gol del equipo, era genial!.

Sacó el equipo masculino, y se miraban entre ellos, preocupados por que le igualáramos, era obvio que querían humillarnos y ganarnos 100 a 0 para burlarse de nosotras, pero estábamos decididas, corríamos como si de eso dependiera nuestra vida, y gracias a nuestra rudeza, ninguna tenía temor de tirarse al piso o recibir una patada, ganar era lo que primaba.

Naruto tomó la pelota, corrió la mitad del campo y se la dio a Gaara cuando se encontró con nuestra capitana, y Gaara hizo un bello gol de medio campo.

Neji fue el primer chico que se puso más rudo, se dio cuenta de que jugábamos con todo y empezaron lentamente a tomar confianza, ahora ellos también se iban contra el piso a arrebatarnos el balón, y comenzaban a jugar por las alturas, no podíamos competir en cabecitas, porque ellos eran mas altos que nosotras, así, de cabecita, neji anota otro gol. Las chicas cada vez se ponen mas violentas al ver que el marcador se aleja. Konan obtuvo la pelota y lanzó un pase, que fue a parar a la cabeza de Gaara, provocando risa en el equipo femenino.

Sasuke iba con la pelota, pasó a 4 jugadoras y anotó otro gol marcador 4-1. estaba sudada y molesta, no quería perder. Perdimos la oportunidad de recuperar la pelota en el saque y naruto se hizo del balón anotando el 5-1. Sasuke volvió a tomar el balón recorriendo la cancha, pasando de todas las que nos interponíamos, me empujó y caí al suelo, de boca, y me rompí el labio inferior, me chupé, y sabía a fierro, estaba sangrando, llegaron las chicas a mirarme y por otro lado Sasuke celebraba su gol.

- estás bien? – me preguntó la capitana, me tendió la mano para ponerme de pie.

- No hay problema sigamos – me sequé el sudor de la frente con mi antebrazo, chupe mi sangre y seguí corriendo.

Esta vez iba tras neji, el tenía el balón, trataba de acercarme pero el me corría con los brazos, le dio un pase a Sasuke y Sasuke se lo devolvió de inmediato, pero la pelota no fue a parar a neji, sino a que a mi rostro, feroz pelotazo en la cara. Fue tan fuerte que me lloraron los ojos, y sentía la cara roja, caliente, me ardía, perdí un poco el equilibrio, pero me aguante y seguí de pie, traté de hacer como si nada pasara, pero la sonrisa de medio lado de burla de Sasuke acompañada de las carcajadas desde las gradas, no eran fáciles de ignorar. Estaba furiosa por decirlo menos, para coronar, gol de neji, el muy maldito recogió la pelota después de que impactó mi cara.

Los chicos, a excepción de mi hermano y Gaara abusaban de las chicas, porque entre ellos se tomaban de las poleras o se empujaban, pero por dios nosotras teníamos pechos y no queríamos ser manoseadas por ellos, a Konan, neji le tocó los pechos, haciendo lo mismo que me hizo a mi, obstruyendo el paso. Esto estaba de locos y cada vez llegaba mas gente al gimnasio, seguramente esto era el circo. Veía las demás y ya ni corrían, estaban rojas, sudadas, cansadas y tristes, nuestra actuación era pésima, humillante, ya íbamos en el 10 – 1 y las esperanzas estaban perdidas, se tocó el pitazo final y los chicos celebraron en una ronda saltando, los muy malditos, en este momento hasta odio a mi hermano por ser hombre!.

- las mujeres no sirven para esto! – nos gritó Sasuke desde el otro extremo, el que era su arco. Nosotras nos miramos, estábamos exhaustas, con la mano en la cintura y jadeando. Sentía necesidad de ir a matar a Sasuke, escuchaba desde las graderías que aun se reían del pelotazo que me había propinado. – ahí tienes el balón, a ver si lo tocas, ya que en el partido….. – alzó las manos a cada lado, en señal de no hicieron nada, pero me tiró la pelota fuerte, otro golpe más este fue a parar a mi cabeza, y las risas se extendieron, y eso rebasó el vaso.

Corrí muy rápido hasta que llegué donde estaban los chicos, mas rápido de lo que corrí en todo el partido, y con todo el impulso de la velocidad al correr empujé a Sasuke, tan fuerte que lo dejé en el piso. Cayó boca abajo, lo moví como pude y le dí un puñetazo en el labio, y luego le di otro, abrí las piernas, y posé una a cada lado de su cadera y empecé a pegarle puñetazos en el pecho, hasta que paró mis golpes, con sus manos atrapó las mías.

- cálmate – me remeció, naruto y Gaara me estaban levantando.

- Que me calme? – le grité, le miré mientras se paraba – eres un puto maricón – le di otro empujón a la altura del pecho – como te gusta burlarte de los demás! – me acerqué mucho, yo le llegaba casi al cuello, un poco más abajo y lo miraba hacia arriba desafiante, jadeando, ni siquiera podía pensar en lo que decía todo simplemente fluía.

- No sabes perder! – sonrió de manera burlona, pero veía en sus ojos que estaba sorprendido de que lo desafiara.

- No es eso, no tienes porque burlarte del equipo – le apunté con el dedo, me sentía furiosa, y en exhibición, pero poco me importaba.

- Es simple, lo hacen mal – me lo dijo como si fuera la verdad mas probada, como si el fuese el dueño de la verdad.

- Sí, quizá lo hacemos mal – dí un paso atrás para mirarle mejor a la cara – pero no por eso tienen derecho a humillarnos, tú y tu puto equipo de niñitos populares son una mierda uchiha! – le di otro empujón lo pillé de improvisto así que casi se cae al piso – si quieren manosear a chicas, vallan y busquen alguna de las huecas que están en las gradas! Y si quieres darle pelotazos a alguien búscate alguien de tu porte. Maricón! – me fui corriendo del gimnasio, hasta que llegué a los camarines, y me puse a llorar.

Me había hecho la fuerte, pero me dolía en golpe en la cara, mi labio todavía sangraba y tenía pena, me sentía frustrada, me dolía que ellos se burlaran de nosotras como si fuésemos inferiores a cualquier otra chica. Era injusto, era horrible, y el maldito de Sasuke hacía méritos para hacerme mal. Sentí la puerta, venía entrando el equipo femenino. Se sentaron unas a mi lado, y otras se quedaron en frente, mirando. Me tapé la cara, aunque era estúpido, porque seguramente mis sollozos se escuchaban desde afuera. Konan me abrazó discretamente. Y yo alcé la mirada seguramente querían saber que fue mi desplante de feminismo.

- entiendo que estés triste – me dijo Konan – ellos se portaron feo con nosotras.

- Nos trataron como inferiores, y lo hicieron sentir – agregó una chica rubia de rasgos duros. – odio que hagan eso! , y si el idiota de uchiha me ataca como lo hizo contigo, yo también lo golpeo, y le deformo la cara por la que tanto suspiran esas huecas! – se produjo una risa general, pero fue extraño, yo también suspiraba por su estúpido rostro.

- No me van a aceptar en el equipo – les dije, y me pesaba – soy peligro público.

- Yo creo que te aceptan igual – me consoló Konan – mañana sabremos los resultados.

- Si te aceptan, queremos que seas tú la capitana – la actual capitana me tendió su brazalete de capitana – tuviste carácter para defender al equipo y eso se valora – las chicas me aplaudieron, y les sonreí. Después de toda esta tormenta algo bueno tendría que pasar.

Salí y afuera del camarín estaba Naruto, Gaara y mas lejos Sasuke. Mi hermano y mi amigo me miraron preocupados, por las notables evidencias de que había llorado. Les sonreí nerviosa, en verdad estaba avergonzada.

- creo que me debes una explicación – mi hermano se cruzó de brazos y se relajó, acaso íbamos a conversar extendidamente?

- No quiero darlas – negué con la cabeza, y lo esquivé. Me tomó de la mochila y me hizo retroceder.

- Yo estaba considerado en lo de que el equipo es una mierda? – me reí, era tan tierno.

- No naruto, ni tu ni Gaara – al sonreír me volvió a sangrar el labio.

- Me parece, cúrate el labio, te dejo con Gaara – se fue al lado de Sasuke pero no se fueron, siguieron ahí mirándonos.

- Estás más tranquila? – Gaara se acercó y me abrazó, apoye mi rostro en su cuello, olía a jabón, era rico.

- Sí, vez como puedo ser un demonio cuando me enojo? – me besó la frente y sonrió.

- A mi me parece genial – me besó el labio, había parado el sangrado – esto ha sido lo mejor, poner en su lugar a los abusadores, me encantó.

- Tonto, no me felicites – lo abracé mas fuerte, no quería despegarme de él.

- Me tengo que ir tengo clases, te llamo para que nos juntemos – asentí con una sonrisa y mi cabeza, me besó en la boca y se fue con Sasuke y Naruto.

Sonó mi móvil con una alerta de mensaje de texto, desde el celular de naruto.

Vente corriendo a la sala de musica, para hablar hermanita

Y eso hice me fui de volada a la sala de musica, porque tenían que entrar a clases y mi hermano, seguramente no estaba tan tranquilo como lo demostró en nuestra reciente conversación. Entré a la sala. Y quise salir cuando vi que el ocupante era uchiha, pero le puso seguro a la puerta.

- como me mandaste esto del celular de naruto? – le pregunté aterrorizada, acaso le había dicho algo a mi hermano?

- lo pedí prestado – se alzó de hombros. Se acercó hasta quedar directamente frente a mi, a una distancia prudente. Estábamos rodeados por instrumentos musicales, y si me pudiera el piano, se lo arrojaría por la cabeza.

- qué quieres? – pregunté en un suspiro.

- pensé que me ibas a golpear – me dijo en una sonrisita sexy, y lo odia.

- me canso uchiha, me aburres, dime que quieres y me dejas en paz – empecé a mover el pie derecho, estaba impaciente, quería marcharme. Al mover el pie se movían los porta partituras, así que dejé de hacerlo.

- quiero saber que tal va el control de furia, y aquello que tanto hemos postergado... – no lo dejé terminar.

- basta, por favor – me puse seria, quería ser sincera para poder acabar con esto de una vez – con lo de hoy, quedó mas que claro mi repudio hacia ti, me apestas uchiha, no te soporto, tanto que soy capaz de golpearte! – me puse mi mochila en señal de retirada.

- te molestaste por lo que dije, porque te duele que lo haya dicho yo, porque te gusto. – se veía tan seguro, acaso mi atracción era tan evidente?. – es normal, lo entiendo – se acomodó el cabello y se subió las mangas de la camisa. – lo que quiero por el momento, es que te mantengas al margen con Gaara.

- uchiha, no tengo interés en ti! – le grité histérica, ofendida – y no entiendo tus desplantes y tus mandatos, estás loco si crees que te haría caso. – negué con la cabeza, y bajé la mirada, me puse tímida.

-solo quiero que no estés con Gaara – negué con la cabeza, al verme, me sonrió molesto – viste todo lo que puedo fastidiarte hoy en el partido, te sorprenderás de todo lo que puedo hacer si no me haces caso – me advirtió, apuntándome con el índice.

- eres tan idiota que crees que te haré caso – me reí, Sasuke me fastidiaba, y mucho – y has la idiotez que quieras, no me das miedo – me alcé de hombros, en este momento me daba igual, me había hecho tan mierda la vida, que una más sería parte de mi colección personal de uchiha te odia.

- me conoces, y consigo lo que quiero, a toda costa – me amenazó.

- me conoces y sé defenderme Uchiha – contraataqué. – la próxima vez voy a deformar tu asqueroso rostro! – le grité me iba yendo y lo escuché gritar : junta miedo Sakura!

Estaba advertida, pero tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado no quería mas encontrones con el Uchiha. Pero por otro quería ver lo que era capaz de hacer el muy caprichoso.

Realmente muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me hacen tan feliz

Hime-chan  
Adriss  
hitsure  
ValeenG  
Lupe-chan  
akyraa  
Kimisse  
dana neko-ny  
Rossi Uchiha  
Lupe-chan  
Luneskavier-chan  
Pamys-Chan

Y bueno que les pareció, estos dos no dejan de pelear! Pero detrás de eso se esconde tanto amorsh! (L), se animan a dejarme un review?

_XOXO Nox_


	8. Chapter 8

**La capitanía**

Al día siguiente al llegar en la mañana, vi en frente del mural de anuncios que se encuentra en la entrada del colegio a Konan, supuse estarían listas las nóminas del equipo de futbol. Me acerqué a ella y le di un toquecito con mi índice, se volteó a mirarme:

- Qué tal Sakura?, has visto los resultados? – se veía contenta, supuse estábamos dentro del equipo.

- No, no he visto nada, acabo de llegar – dije alzándome de hombros.

- Bueno, pues no es necesario que mires, estamos adentro! – dio un saltito de emoción, y yo sonreí a todo lo que daban mis labios

- En serio? – me acerque y me busque en la nómina, ahí estaba mi nombre, fue reconfortante, yo pensé que luego del papelón de la pelea con Sasuke me iba a quedar fuera de la nómina.

- Sakura, te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? – me pregunto Konan con aun la cara de emoción dibujada, subió un poco el tono de voz.

- Si – le conteste, puse los ojos en blanco, era tan obvio – vamos a estar en el equipo femenino de futbol!

- No Sakura! – cambio la expresión a una de desagrado – eres la capitana!, recuerdas que lo hablamos ayer en los camarines? – me dio un palmadita en el hombro llena de entusiasmo

- Cierto – dije – y soy apta para ese cargo? – lo dije en voz alta, pero la verdad es que estaba teniendo un debate interno en esa materia, yo difícilmente me organizaba a mi solita, era complicado hacerlo con un equipo completo.

(Voz por los altoparlantes) – Se hace un llamado a las integrantes del equipo femenino de futbol, presentarse de inmediato en el gimnasio, repito, a las integrantes del equipo femenino de futbol, presentarse en el gimnasio, de forma inmediata.

- Ok, nosotras estamos ahí, vamos - le dije a konan y caminamos hasta el gimnasio.

- Oye y no te he preguntado, que tal despertaste de esos pelotazos que recibiste ayer?

- Desperté como si me hubiese pasado una trituradora por encima – le dije quejándome, era cierto, no es como si todos los días recibieras pelotazos y además, corrieras por una cancha completa de aquí a allá tras una pelota. Al entrar al gimnasio ya había algunas de las chicas que estuvieron ayer en el partido, y además, un poco más allá los chicos del equipo de futbol masculino. – que hacen ellos acá? – le pregunte a konan mirando discretamente a los chicos.

- Presiento que haremos las practicas juntos – me susurró al oído – esta ese Uchiha, tan guapo y tan imbécil – dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa – debería dar gracias al cielo por ser tan guapo, sino, no podría darse el gusto de ser tan insoportable – sonreí, eso era muy cierto

- A mí me parece un completo imbécil, al punto que no puedo ver lo guapo que es, esa actitud desagradable bloquea su aspecto – mentí, con una risita

- él es amigo de tu hermano verdad? – preguntó algo tímida Konan

- Lo es, y por eso mismo se de muy buena fuente lo insoportable que puede llegar a ser – hice una mueca de asco

- Mi hermano mayor también tiene amigos desagradables – comentó

- hola! – saludé a las chicas – que tal?

- Hola – todas se acercaron a saludarme, algunas se habían puesto el buzo del colegio, seguramente ese día tendrían clases.

- Porque están equipadas? – la verdad es que estaban con la ropa deportiva, pero el detalle no era eso, eran otras cosas, yo siempre me había vestido normal, y con ropa más bien ancha, pero ellas, estaban desastrosas, cabellos despeinados y sucios, pantalones con manchas de cloro, y la parte del bigote sin depilar, ok, una cosa es ser algo descuidada y no parecer princesa, pero otra era estar impresentable, yo también odiaba el dolor de la cera, pero mi mamá siempre estaba al pendiente de que no tuviera bellos, y mi hermano siempre decía que no le parecería justo que yo tuviera más bigote que él.

- Tenemos gimnasia la próxima hora, y nos venimos listas de la casa, la comodidad no tiene precio – me dio un codazo sonriendo, puse mi mano en mis costillas, eso dolió, per sonreí con ella.

- Ok chicos, y chicas – el entrenador dijo "chicas" dudando, lo note y me sentí como cuando Sasuke me llamaba Sakuro – reúnanse acá, para no gritar. – todos nos acercamos, Gaara me vio y me hizo una seña con el pulgar hacia arriba, Naruto no estaba y Sasuke estaba conversando animadamente con otros chicos por lo que ni me miró. Y yo tampoco quería que él lo hiciera. – bueno, primero, bienvenidas las chicas que hoy forman nuestro primer equipo femenino de futbol del colegio, y con el cual tenemos mucho que trabajar. Y que además tienen pendiente decirme quien va a ser su capitana.

- Ya tenemos decidido eso! – grito una chica rubia atrás, que hizo que todos nos volteáramos a mirar de donde venía aquella afirmación

- Si, entonces díganme quién es? – le pregunto el entrenador

- Sakura! – ahora todas las miradas hacia mí, y yo sentí el calor subir por mis mejillas – sí, lo hablamos ayer – dijo otra – estamos todas de acuerdo – agregó otra compañera.

- Sakura estás de acuerdo? – me pregunto el entrenador.

- Estoy… - no podía dejar de pensar en la responsabilidad cuando sentí la voz de Sasuke.

- Entrenador, luego de lo que vimos ayer, el show que hizo la niña – me apunto de forma despectiva – es prudente que ella sea la capitana?, es decir cuando tenga que negociar con el árbitro y este no le dé el favor, que hará?, lo va a escupir?, yo no arriesgaría la imagen del colegio a esas situaciones. – se produjo un silencio sepulcral, hasta que las chicas lo rompieron debatiendo todas hablaron al mismo tiempo así que yo no entendí nada, y por el rostro de los demás, nadie entendía nada.

- Quiero decir algo – dije de forma muy tranquila, alzando mi mano

- Dígame – el entrenador me dio la palabra.

- Yo – me apunte a mí misma – me siento capacitada para ejercer el cargo – miré a mis compañeras – creo que **MI** equipo – reforcé el MI – confía en mí y yo no las voy a defraudar – evité mirar a Sasuke

- Y qué opina de lo que acaba de plantear el señor Uchiha? – Sasuke alzó las cejas burlándose.

- Habló el Uchiha? – le pregunté al entrenador a lo que tanto mi equipo, como los chicos y el entrenador rieron, y Sasuke puso cara de enojado.

- Ok Sakura, eres la capitana – me nombro el entrenador – luego de definir esto, vamos a ver qué días vamos a entrenar, el horario y les enseñaremos a las chicas que tal funciona esto.

El resto del día pasó sin incidentes, no miré siquiera a Sasuke las veces que lo topé y evité también a Gaara, por un momento quería paz interior, sobre todo mi corazón lo pedía a gritos.

Salí realmente tarde del colegio por quedarme a hacer un trabajo en la biblioteca, por lo menos llegaría a casa y no tendría nada que hacer, solo comer, jugar PS3 move, y dormir, eso era vida, al llegar a mi casa, me impacté de frente con un auto, que no era de la casa, pero si de una visita habitual. Porque mierda tenía que estar todos los días en la casa?... saqué mis llaves y abrí la puerta, al entrar, no solo estaba el Uchiha de visita, sino que también su novia.

- Hola Naruto! – le dije de pasada, tiré mi mochila al sillón más cercano y me fui a la cocina – acaso hoy no fuiste al colegio? – le grité desde la cocina.

- Estoy enfermo! – me grito de vuelta.

- Naruto, me temo que has nacido así! – le dije entre risas, sentí desde la cocina otra carcajada, era del pelinegro, riendo, pero de buena gana, me asomé, y me sentí hipnotizada por lo agradado que se veía, y la forma en que sus ojos sonreían en sintonía con demás facciones

- Tengo hambre – se quejó Sasuke – voy a comer algo – se puso de pie y camino, hacia mí, hacia la cocina, pero yo sentía que venía hacia mí. – Hola – lo miré, pero no respondí a su saludo. Abrió la puerta del refrigerador, y sacó un yogurt – que tal va la capitanía?

- Cuál?, la que quisiste quitarme el piso? – le dije sin mirarlo, estaba sentida, lo que había hecho fue mala leche. Realmente, que mierda le importaba a él si yo era o no capitana, esto era, definitivamente personal.

- Espero que asumas bien la responsabilidad, si necesitas alguna ayuda, me dices y yo te la doy – se hecho cereales en su yogurt y se sentó frente a mí en la mesita de la cocina.

- Vete, dejaste a Ino sola – me quedó mirando fijamente – no necesito tu compañía.

- Como van las cosas con Gaara? – pasó de lo que yo le dije, y habló, como si nada.

- Bien – comí mi yogurt y el también y se hizo un silencio incómodo para mí.

- Como van las cosas con Ino? – no alcancé a meditar la pregunta cuando ya la había hecho, y Sasuke la Respondió.

- Mal, si bien nunca he estado enamorado de ella, ya ni siquiera me llama la atención, me gustas tú ahora – me atoré con el yogurt y luego de que pasó, abrí mucho los ojos, que mierda el Uchiha. De pronto sonrió por mi reacción – como te gustaría? – se burló, y se fue con su sonrisita de burla, era inevitable odiarlo.

Al terminar de comer, tuve que ir al living a buscar mi mochila, y ahí estaban los mismos tres al igual que cuando llegue, solo que ahora la rubia estaba en la piernas de Sasuke, no hay ningún respeto por la casa ajena, pensé.

- Y Sakuro?, así que has quedado de capitana de la machorras?, algo así como la machorra máxima? – dijo con una sonrisa retraída Ino, me caía mal, aunque no me había hecho nada, si cuando me molestaba era porque escuchaba que Sasuke también lo hacía, sino, yo le era indiferente.

- No me envidies Ino, tú también podrías tener una capitanía, si hubiera un equipo de idiotas claro – puso mala cara – si lo que te preocupa es no tener una capitanía, ya vendrá una oportunidad – me alcé de hombros y tomé mi mochila. – necesito estudiar! – dije sentándome en el sillón que quedaba desocupado.

- Vete a tu pieza – me dijo Naruto.

- No quiero encerrarme en la pieza, voy a estudiar acá y para eso necesito afuera a tus visitas – miré fijo a Sasuke, se me quedó mirando y luego se puso de pie.

- Bueno nos vamos Naruto, seguro encontramos algo mas entrenido, e interesante para hacer con Ino – puso una mirada pícara y Naruto le dio un golpecito de ánimos, ambos se sonrieron – adiós Sakuro – me dijo y caminó hacia la salida.

- Cuando mierda va a ser el día que se pueda estar tranquila en esta casa? – le dije a mi hermano con bronca, tiré el cuaderno a otro sillón e hizo un buen ruido.

- Porque lo dices? – Naruto me recogió el cuaderno y me lo lanzó de vuelta – que pasa hermanita?

- El maricon de tu amigo.. Naruto, no lo soporto! - le devolví mi cuaderno, no logró tomarlo por lo que cayó al suelo. – en serio, vez que puede me molesta, me llama Sakuro, y tengo que soportar que él y su perrita faldera me vengan a molestar a domicilio, en serio Naruto, por la paz, no los quiero más acá. – yo estaba colapsando emocionalmente y mi hermano lo notó.

- Siento haberte expuesto a esto Saku, te prometo que Sasuke vendrá menos y le diré que no te llame Sakuro porque te molesta – alzo una mano en señal de promesa

- Naruto si viniera 4 veces en una semana ya sería menos – me dije y le sobé la espalda para que no se sintiera mal – pero esta acá todos los días, todo el día!... solo eso. – tome mi cuaderno y me fui a mi pieza. Estaba previo a mis días, estaba triste, Sasuke estaba jugando conmigo, y ya no quería más las molestias de parte de él y su novia.

En la noche me dormí muy rápido, no sé si la tranquilidad de que el Uchiha pasaría menos tiempo en mi casa y más en la suya o que estaba muy cansada. Pero a pesar de aquello tuve un amanecer nervioso, ese día después de clase tenía la primera práctica oficial con el equipo. Llevé unas calzas ajustadas que hacían que mi trasero se viera gigante y una polera algo corta, se me veía una cintura estrecha y unas curvas pronunciadas, me veía así porque eso era lo que yo era, solo que antes me ocultaba. Me dejé el cabello suelto, lo tomaría en la cancha. Al llegar al gimnasio sentí varias miradas sobre nosotras, iba con dos chicas más, con el look que yo llevaba antes, así que supuse que las miradas eran hacia mí, los hombres eran lo suficientemente tonto como para fijarse de inmediato en el físico. A lo lejos divisé a mi hermano en compañía de Sasuke, Naruto tenía mala cara, quizá que le sucedía, le preguntaría en la noche en casa.

Con Sasuke y Naruto.

(Sasuke)

Y vi entrar a varias chicas del equipo, la mayoría descuidadas en su aspecto, todas unas Sakuro, pero Sakuro fue la que llegó precisamente más bella, con unas calzas ajustadas y una polera sencilla pero que la hacía ver extremadamente curvilínea, los demás chicos del equipo la miraron mucho, seguramente porque al verla con uniforme es difícil pensar que es tan bonita de cuerpo, de cara, siempre es bonita, con la cara sin una pizca de maquillaje ni las pestañas encrespadas, ella es simple, y eso mismo la hace hermosa. Conversaba animadamente con sus compañeras, sonreía como una niña pequeña encantada de aprender un juego nuevo, era simplemente encantadora, y no sé muy bien cuando ni como, pero ya me estaba llamando la atención mucho más de lo normal.

- Que miras Sasuke? – me preguntó Naruto, y siguió el camino de mi vista. Se volteó rápidamente a mí con el ceño fruncido.

- Es por eso que quieres terminar con Ino? - Naruto parecía al borde del shock, y le comenzó a tiritar un ojo.

- Cállate Naruto, hablas idioteces – le dije dándome vuelta y restándole importancia.

- Te conozco, con mi hermana no – me dio un empujón – es una niñita.

- Es un niñito – le dije dándole un empujón de vuelta.

- Ajajajaj maldito, es una niñita hermosa – Naruto volvía a ser el mismo – pero si crees que un niñito, así está mejor. – era típico de mi amigo cuidar a su hermana, pero quizá, yo podría cuidarla, a mi manera.

Agradecimientos, realmente muy agradecida, de sus comentarios

**Akyraa**: Ajajaj Gracias por comentar! :D

**Lupe-chan**: hola, bueno aqui supimos que tal va la cosa con el equipo :D

V**aleenG**: ajaja siii esta de loquero este hombre, es tan raro e irresistible!

**DauwMalfoy**: Va en serio! :D

**Adriss**: Ajajaj esa forma de matar a Sasuke sería perfecta, y dolorosa, pero mi amor no me lo permite ajajaj Saludos, gracias por comentar

**NaomiUchiha112**: No me demoraré mucho!

**Hitsure**: Que bueno linda!, muchas gracias por comentar!

**Hime-chan:** Se vienen los celos!

**Weriita**: Ajajaja ya sufrirá ese Uchiha!

**Pamys-Chan**: seguro que saku, también quiere matarlo, pero en definitiva no podemos dejar a la humanidad si Sasuke (L)

**danna nekonya**: también odio y amo a Sasuke!, maldito irresistible!

Y también a todas las que agregaron la historia a favs, y esas cosas, muchísimas gracias, me encanta que les guste la historia.

Y bueno, me dejan un review para saber que tal les parece el cap, y que esperan para el próximo?

XOXO  
Nox


	9. Chapter 9

**Holaa!, chicas este capi no esta muy largo, iba a juntarlo con el proximo pero encontre que no pegaba, y pucha, me van a odiar por donde lo dejé... perooo, si hay por lo menos 5 review subo el proximo rapidito**

**a leer :D**

**Caos interno**

Con Sasuke y Naruto.

(Sasuke) Vi entrar a varias chicas del equipo, la mayoría descuidadas en su aspecto, todas unas Sakuro, pero Sakuro fue la que llegó precisamente más bella, con unas calzas ajustadas y una polera sencilla pero que la hacía ver extremadamente curvilínea, los demás chicos del equipo la miraron mucho, seguramente porque al verla con uniforme es difícil pensar que es tan bonita de cuerpo, de cara, en realidad ella siempre es bonita. Conversaba animadamente con sus compañeras, sonreía como una niña pequeña encantada de aprender un juego nuevo, era simplemente encantadora, y no sé muy bien cuando ni como, pero ya me estaba llamando la atención mucho más de lo normal.

- Que miras Sasuke? – me preguntó Naruto, y siguió el camino de mi vista. Se volteó rápidamente a mí con el ceño fruncido.

- Es por eso que quieres terminar con Ino? - Naruto parecía al borde del shock, y le comenzó a tiritar un ojo.

- Cállate Naruto, hablas idioteces – le dije dándome vuelta y restándole importancia.

- Te conozco, con mi hermana no – me dio un empujón – es una niñita.

- Es un niñito – le dije dándole un empujón de vuelta.

- Ajajajaj maldito, es una niñita hermosa – Naruto volvía a ser el mismo – pero así está mejor

- de quien si vas a tener que cuidarla es de Gaara! – le apuntè a la dirección donde estaba Sakura, el pelirrojo la estaba abrazando por la cintura alzándola algunos cms del suelo ella sonrió a carcajadas encantada, Gaara le quiso dar un beso en la boca pero ella pasó de el olímpicamente corriéndose hacia atrás y soltándose de su agarre. – aunque ella no está tan interesada en él, o si? – Naruto a diferencia de cuando creyó que yo estaba tras su hermana, esta vez estaba mirando la escena encantado.

- a él le gusta mi hermanita, le gusta en serio! – dijo Naruto – es un buen tipo para ella, que crees tú? – caminamos hacia el borde de la cancha, y nos sentamos a mirar como Sakura hablaba con Gaara.

- no me interesa Naruto, me preguntas de nuevo y sabes lo que pienso de él. – Sakura se alejó de Gaara para caminar en dirección a nosotros – que se quiere aprovechar de Sakuro.

- pero yo no veo eso – dijo mi amigo el rubio.

- como quieras – dejamos de hablar porque Sakura llegó a donde estábamos.

- Naruto – Sakura habló con él y a mi siquiera me dirigió una mirada, yo no pude evitar mirar y poner atención a la conversación con su hermano – mamá pidió que te avisara que no quedaras en hacer ninguna actividad hoy por la tarde, su auto se averió y quiere que hoy la pases a buscar al trabajo. – se babeó un dedo y limpió la mejilla de Naruto.

- Saku!, que haces!? – dijo mi amigo, yo hacía esfuerzos por no reír. Se sobó la mejilla.

- Hago que no te veas como un niño de 5 años con chocolate en la mejilla – Sakura le tiró el pelo a Naruto. Estaba examinando su cuerpo, se veía tan benditamente guapa, que de verdad que daban gana de tirársele encima. Volvió a Sonreír, una sonrisa amable que escasamente era dirigida a mí.

- y entonces con quien te iras a casa tú? – Naruto se encargaba de traer y llevar a su hermanita.

- sola! – le contestó ella escandalizada – en bus.

- Sakura…. – le dijo el entrecerrando los ojos, Naruto era extremadamente sobreprotector con ella, la verdad exageraba.

- yo te puedo ir…. – me estaba ofreciendo, pero no alcancé a terminar cuando ella me interrumpió.

- me voy sola en bus he dicho! – nos miró indignada a los dos, hasta que el profesor tocó un pitido y todos nos acercamos a él.

- a trotar por la cancha! – nos dio la instrucción con mucho ánimo y nos mandó a trotar, nosotros le hicimos caso, Sakura trotó al lado de Gaara y nosotros con Naruto como de costumbre juntos. Estuvimos trotando alrededor de 10 minutos, Sakura ya estaba roja respiraba a penas porque conversaba con Gaara. Hasta que el entrenador les llamó la atención y Sakura hizo la caminata que viene luego del trote sola. El entrenador se dirigió a mí específicamente y luego a Sakura. Nos acercamos al mientras los demás seguían con su caminata.

- Chicos, necesitamos hablar algunas cosas específicas respecto al equipo – ambos estábamos atentos, noté que ella me estuvo mirando de reojo. – lo primero es que tiene las chicas que tomarse las medidas para hacer el uniforme de juego, que a través de los entrenamientos veré en qué posición voy a dejar a cada una y que necesito que ustedes – me apuntó a mí – ayuden a las chicas con paciencia – ante la última palabra ella frunció el ceño, me pareció gracioso. – y que ahora comenzaron las inscripción a campeonatos, el más importante de la escuela estatal abre mañana las inscripciones, y necesitamos entrar y ganarlo, por honor y por orgullo. – el entrenador me mando una mirada de complicidad y ella puso cara de no entender de nuevo – y Sakura – se dirigió a ella – necesito que te lleves bien con Sasuke – tocó mi hombro – debes hacer todas las actividades con él, por ejemplo ahora tienen que ir a ver lo de la inscripción para el campeonato estatal, tienen toda la semana para ir, ahí ustedes pónganse de acuerda cuando irán, y para empezar van a elongar juntos esta sesión, Sasuke tú le enseñas a Sakura, vallan a la cancha.- Sakura caminó adelante sola, mientras el entrenador daba las instrucciones a los demás compañeros de que hicieran parejas con alguna de las chicas y le enseñaran a elongar.

Cuando ella se detuvo detrás de todos los demás por fin se paró frente a mí y me habló.

- Me parece que el entrenador es de la misma calaña que tú, siempre pensando que las mujeres somos tan estúpidas que no sabemos ni elongar – empezó a soltar brazos y tobillos. Dejó de mirarme.

- No creo que lo haga por eso – paró su actividad y me miró fijo, inconscientemente se me acercó un paso.

- Entonces porque lo hace Uchiha, esta estupidez de que tengamos que hacer parejas y nosotros trabajar juntos – me fijé en sus bellos ojos verdes cargados de molestia, le molestaba el entrenador o le molestaba estar conmigo.

- Para que nos conozcamos, nos llevemos bien, somos la misma disciplina, y ustedes aprendan algunas cosas – seguí con mis ejercicios, ella siguió pensando.

- Está loco si cree que de verdad por eso voy a hacer todas las cosas que a é se le antojen contigo – volvió a alejarse, y siguió con la elongación. Ahora venía la elongación de piernas.

- Acuéstate en el suelo – le ordené, me quedó mirando con mala cara, - que te tires en el suelo Sakura! – le repetí, sus compañeras ya estaban tiradas en el suelo. Lo hizo.

- Y ahora qué? – preguntó extrañada.

- Tienes que mover tu pierna a tu abdomen - lo hizo flectando la pierna y llevándola a su abdomen – noooo Sakura con la pierna estirada – trató pero no podía, estaba mas tiesa, y complicada que una tortura tratando de voltearse luego de pegarse en su caparazón.

- Idiota no puedo – me dijo entre risas – me debo ver tan ridícula!.

- Dame el tobillo – me puse donde estaban sus piernas, tomé su tobillo y comencé a subirle la pierna, la pierna se elongó mucho, tanto que me tuve que poner sobre ella para dejarla casi a la altura de su cuello. Me sentí algo estimulado, estaba entre sus piernas, extremadamente cerca de su rostro ruborizado, y su cuello y pecho sudorizados, se agitó, porque comenzó a respirar muy rápido y se veía aún mas atractiva – duele? – pregunté en un hilo de voz. No obtuve respuesta solo me miraba directamente a los ojos, una mirada especial, sin mover su pierna yo me acerqué más a ella, hasta que su olor me embargó y el deseo se me hacía incontrolable, me acerqué aún más, iba directamente a sus labios, ambos no dejábamos de mirarnos, de la nada empecé a sudar y acelerar la respiración, cuando estaba por llegar a su boca bajó su pierna, puso las manos en mi pecho me tiró hacia atrás y volteó el rostro.

- Que mierda Uchiha! – por primera vez en mucho tiempo mi corazón se aceleró tanto cuando estuve a punto de besarla, no me había ocurrido desde que daba mis primeros besos y la reacción de mi cuerpo me tenía más que confundido. Ella también seguía tanto o más agitada que antes. – estás demente!? – se acercó un poco y me susurró lo último.

- Estaba ayudándote a elongar - estaba tan nervioso que me sentía un idiota, y lo que dije fue idiota, era obvio que me había desviado del primer objetivo – sola no podías entonces te ayudé – alcé los hombros era tan ovbio que no estaba bien.

- Déjate de idioteces - me volvió a susurrar – eres un aprovechador, tu casi… - se detuvo y desvió la mirada.

- Casi que Sakura? – me puse frente a ella para obligarla a que me mirara, se veía contrariada. Algo indefensa. Pero de un momento cambió el semblante a uno duro y molesto.

- Conmigo no Uchiha – me apuntó con el índice y se puso de puntillas para no verme tan hacia arriba – a mi me respetas, no soy cualquier putilla a las que estás acostumbrado.

- Creo que alguien se está pasando rollos – me di la vuelta y dejé de mirarla. Hablé de inmediato. – como quisieras! – siempre le decía eso porque sabía que le molestaba

- Yo? – me preguntó ofendida – creo que no fui quien intentó besarte Uchiha – se volteó y salió del gimnasio me quedé solo haciendo los ejercicios y jodidamente confundido, que mierda habían sido todas esas sensaciones al acercarme tanto a ella. Algo no estaba bien.

* * *

Con Sakura.

Salí del gimnasio en estado de shock, estaba confundida, molesta y feliz, un montón de sensaciones que me hacía sentir ese Uchiha. Me miré al espejo ya que estaba en el baño, y me reí, solté una carcajada porque estaba en un caos interno bastante extraño y porque Sasuke había querido besarme. A mí, a mi me había querido besar, hasta se agitó y lo noté nervioso… estaba tan estúpidamente emocionada. Me sentía tonta, pero no podía dejar de sentirlo. Quizá desde siempre Hinata tuvo razón y había algunas cosas que podían pasar entre nosotros, nosotros, los dos juntos, era tan alegre imaginarlo terminando con Ino para estar conmigo. Dejé de mirarme y salí del baño.

Caminé hasta volver al gimnasio y ahí estaba el hombre que ocupaba mis pensamientos haciendo precisamente lo que yo no había imaginado, estaba besando a Ino, de esa forma como si no hubiera un mañana. Pasé de un extremo anímico a otro y la caída al suelo de la realidad dolió, fue duro.

Decidí entonces acercarme a Gaara, estábamos conversando

- Saku, volviste justo cuando el entrenador nos dio por terminado el entrenamiento – dijo en forma de lamento, y para mi era una excelente noticia, no quería correr, no quería nada.

- Sí, estoy algo desanimada, la verdad no tenía ánimos de seguir – me senté en el suelo.

- Que te pasa Saku? – se arrodilló hasta que quedó a mi altura – antes estabas bien. Alguien te ha hecho algo? – escondí la mirada, no quería que sospechara nada.

- Nada, solo un bajón anímico de mujer – toqué su mano para que me creyera lo que le decía.

- Te gustaría salir hoy por la tarde? – me dijo tan animado que pensé en si ir o no con él.

- No estoy de ánimo

- Vamos, nos divertiremos, te distraerás, lo pasaremos bien – me miró de una forma tan bonita y tan encantado que no pude negarme

- Está bien, vamos luego del colegio? – le dije poniéndome de pie.

- Sí podemos almorzar por ahí – se puso de pie conmigo y caminamos a la salida del gimnasio

- Hey Gaara! – Sasuke e ino Caminaban hacia nosotros de la mano, Ino tomándose un jugo y mirándome con mala cara. Me extrañó.

- Que pasa Sasuke – Gaara fingió el tono amable, algo andaba mal.

- En la tarde iremos con Naruto a buscar algunas cosas para el equipo, rodilleras y zapatos de recambio, vienes con nosotros? – No me miró, pero Ino me miró en compensación de él y otras muchas personas, no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

- Naruto no puede – intervine – tiene que ir a buscar a mamá.

- Y yo no puedo, salgo con Sakura – le dijo Gaara, Sasuke no me miró. – otro día voy encantado.

- Ok, ahí te aviso- se alejó de la mano de su novia, los miramos alejarse y volvimos a lo nuestro.

Con Gaara decidimos en conjunto que lo más entretenido era ir al centro comercial, comer comida chatarra y mirar por las tiendas cosas que nos interesaran, miramos videojuegos, y nos reímos de situaciones que iban sucediendo o de personas que hacían el ridículo

- … y entonces no he podido pensar en ninguna chica que no seas tu – me dijo tan sinceramente que me avergonzaba

- mmmm – seguí comiendo y no respondí nada – gracias – mierda, había dicho un simple gracias ante una confesión tan bella.

- Has pensado en si acaso tu y yo podríamos? – lo interrumpí.

- Gaara, tu también me gustas pero, yo no puedo…..

- Que es lo que te impide estar conmigo y ser feliz a mi lado? – dejó a un lado su comida y se dedicó por completo a la conversación. – si te gusto, tu me gustas, las cosas son obvias!

- Yo no estoy preparada para llevar una relación, esto sería un completo y rotundo fracaso – dejé también de lado mi comida, y lo miré siendo lo mas sincera, aunque lo que le decía no era la verdad.

- Pero Sakura y se me das, o mejor dicho nos das una oportunidad de ser felices juntos, imagina que esos días de bajones como el de hoy, ya no existirían más porque yo estaré siempre para darte ánimo – entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, lo miré y por más que forcé a sentir algo especial, nada especial sucedió aparte de la culpa y la sensación de ser la mujer más estúpida por perderme a un hombre maravilloso por un canalla como Sasuke que ni siquiera se interesaba por mí.

- Cómo has llegado a sentir tantas cosas por mí? – le pregunté

- Eres especial, distinta, bonita, divertida – sonreía – es difícil de explicar, solo lo siento.

- Gaara – pensé un momento que era lo que le iba a decir – no puedo aceptar estar contigo porque solo me gustas, creo que hay algo más allá que debo sentir y no está sucediendo, quizá en un tiempo…. Yo….. para algo así necesito…. Estar segura.

- Seguiré invitándote a salir, mirándote a cada momento y preocupándome por ti, y volveré a intentarlo – me besó en la mejilla, yo lo quedé mirando, tomé su rostro y le di un suave beso en los labios, solo nació de mi, y lo hice.

- Debo… volver a mi casa – habían pasado ya 3 horas de que salimos juntos y no quería volver a tocar el tema de una relación entre ambos, no podía volver a negarme de él.

- Te llevo – nos levantamos y caminamos en silencio hacia su auto, me subí y el viaje se hizo muy corto.

- Gracias por todo- le dije, le di un rápido beso en la mejilla y abrí la puerta del auto. Quería salir de ahí luego, traía un nudo en la garganta que daba todos los signos de que las lágrimas saldrían.

- Saku – me llamó – que no hayas aceptado mi propuesta no quiere decir que yo te odie o que me tengas que evitar, lo entiendo, no te sientas culpable, que duermas bien – me limité a asentir con la cabeza y cerré la puerta del auto.

Saqué de mi mochila las llaves de la casa, me costó encontrarlas porque mis ojos se nublaban producto de las lágrimas acumuladas, brotaron, abrí la puerta, entré y cuando la puerta quedó a mi espalda me apoyé en ella y lloré, lloré porque lo necesitaba, porque en mi cabeza y en mi corazón había un caos nada fácil de controlar, y lloraba porque me perdía a un gran hombre esperando que un idiota me quisiera. Pero ese idiota me encantaba, hace mucho, y algo en mí se negaba a dejar de pensar en él y desear estar con él. Cosa que se veía lejana de suceder.

- Sakura? – Naruto al parecer me había oído y venía corriendo por las escaleras para alcanzarme, se veía preocupado. – qué pasa?

- Estoy triste – dije entre sollozos, el me acurrucó entre sus brazos y me dejó llorar apoyada en su hombro.

- Eso es fácil de notar – reí entre el sollozo por su comentario – porque llegaste tan triste? – seguía con mi cara oculta en su hombro

- Porque soy una estúpida!, porque nada me resulta bien, y porque a quien necesito importarle no le importo! – le grité poniéndome de pie mientras seguía llorando, subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi pieza.

* * *

Con Sasuke

Desde la pieza de Naruto se escuchaba como Sakura gritaba y luego daba un portazo, al llegar, mi amigo traía muy mala cara, se veía preocupado.

- Qué le sucede a Sakura? – le pregunté, pero Naruto hizo un momento de silencio mientras se sentaba en su cama.

- Llegó llorando, estaba apoyada en la puerta de entrada destrozada llorando – se quedó pensando – y no me dijo que le pasaba, dijo que no hacía nada bien y algo de que a nadie le importaba…. No see…. Algo así. – se tocó la nuca.

- Ella…. Venía llegando – de pronto al pensarlo mi corazón se aceleró mucho, ella venía llegando de estar con Gaara – Naruto ella había quedado de salir con Gaara, habrá pasado algo….. – de solo imaginarlo herví por dentro. Y Naruto supo a que me refería, sin decirnos nada nos levantamos, nos pusimos las chaqueta y salimos raudamente de le casa al auto, si Gaara le había hecho algo a Sakura, no saldría de esta vivo.

* * *

Al terminar como siempre los respectivos agradecimientos por dejar reviews a:  
Hime-chan  
Me Late El Lemon  
Adriss  
weriita  
DauwMalfoy  
akyraa  
Lupe-chan

Las keroooo, porque los comentarios me hacen feliz y me dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo, y ya saben la conti viene prontito  
**XOXO _Nox_**


End file.
